Macavity's Queens
by Idiosylph
Summary: Bombalurina, Cassandra, Demeter, Electra, Etcetera, Victoria and Jemima are captives of the Napoleon of Crime himself, Macavity! When Demeter escapes, can she trust the strange tribe of cats who come to her aid? CONCLUDED!
1. Chapter One - Escape and Rescue

Macavity's Queens

* * *

****

"MACAVITY!!!" Demeter whispered harshly, just loud enough for the rest of the queens in the dark room to hear. They didn't know how the yellow and black queen always knew when their captor was approaching, but somehow she always did. In the far corner of their cell the kittens Etcetera, Electra, Victoria and Jemima huddled together, as if they believed that it would render them invisible to the ginger cat known to many as the Napoleon of Crime. Demeter crept closer to the other two queens who were closer to her age. 

Bombalurina looked similar to Demeter, but with red rather than yellow markings. She put her reassuring hand on Demeter's shoulder, feeling the yellow queen shiver under her touch, while looking towards the door to their cell with a defiant look on her face. Nearby Cassandra, a sleek brown Siamese queen, pressed herself closer to the wall and floor.

Outside the door to their cell they could hear the scampering of little feet. Some of them belonged to Macavity's rat henchmen, others to the various stray cats that had sworn a twisted sort of oath of loyalty to him. There was all sort of chatter, but the din they made rendered most of it impossible to understand. When the queens heard the lackeys fall deathly silent, they knew that Macavity was near.

Sure enough, seconds later the cell door opened and a tall, ginger cat could be seen in the doorway. A twisted grin could be seen on his face as he heard the frightened mews from the pile of kittens. However, he decided to ignore them that day and made his way over to where the three adult queens were gathered. Bombalurina did her best to keep her gaze steady. She had been a prisoner here for a long time but had still kept her defiance. Macavity looked at her and let his hand fall on her shoulder. With a hiss, Bombalurina shrugged it off. Macavity let out a loud growl and backhanded the red queen, sending her to the floor. "If you are wise, you will learn your place. Remember that you are being kept alive and in good health by my hospitality."

__

The day I submit to you is the day that I die. Bombalurina thought, _And if this is what you call hospitality, give us torture and get it over with._

Turning his attention from Bombalurina to Demeter, Macavity ran a long claw down her cheek. She gave an involuntary shudder. "Now, my dear Demeter, you shouldn't be afraid. In fact," he stood up and addressed all the queens, "none of you should fear me. You should be thankful that you are safe in here, instead of in the homes of evil humans, or on the streets. Here you are safe from Policles, Poms, Pekes, and Pugs. And most of all, you are safe from Jellicles."

Macavity walked slowly around the room, taking a good, long look at each of the queens in the room. "Remember this, if you escape, then the Jellicles will probably find you. And you do not want to know what they do to their queens."

Etcetera's curiosity finally got the better of her. "Wha... what would they do to us?" Her voice shaking in fear.

"My dear little kitten," Macavity crooned, "the Jellicles use their own queens as slaves! If a queen so much as questions a tom she is put to death, usually by Policle. Sometimes they will kill her themselves!" He smiled inwardly as he saw the kittens huddle closer together, for the act of one cat killing another in their own tribe was one of the most horrific that any cat could commit. "And there are three toms who are the most evil and dangerous. Much worse than I could ever be. First, there is their leader, Old Deuteronomy. He is quite old, and therefore knows over a thousand ways to kill a cat. He rules the Jellicles with an iron paw and cats tremble at his name. Then there is Munkustrap, the second-in-command. He roams the streets, searching out cats to kill. If he finds one, then he takes it back to their junkyard lair where they all cannibalize the unfortunate feline. Finally, there is the evil black magician Mistoffelees. He summons powers from a dark netherworld and uses the blood of other cats to satisfy the devils and demons he commands. That is why you should be thankful that you are here, where they will never find you. Keep that in mind, ladies." And with that, he left.

"Thank the Everlasting Cat he's gone." Bombalurina hissed, with obvious disgust in her voice. There was nothing she hated more than the ginger tom. "If I was a tom, that lousy excuse for a cat would be nothing but ribbons right now."

"Please, darling, don't let that little fact stop you." Cassandra murmured as she crept up beside the red queen. "You say when and where, and I'll be right behind you to tear his mane right off that mangy excuse he has for a coat."

Demeter had moved over to the kittens and was doing her best to calm them, which was proving no easy task. It seemed that every time that Macavity visited the queens, the kittens grew more and more terrified of him and his henchmen. And it didn't help that Etcetera, the white, tan and black kitten, was naturally so excitable, or that Jemima, the red, white and black kitten who also happened to be the youngest captive, was so sensitive so emotions. Demeter was certain that the constant terror of their prison was forcing Victoria, the white kitten, to withdraw further into a state in which she would not speak or interact with anyone. Electra, a brown, black and white kitten, was still something of a mystery to Demeter. She was the newest captive and would really only talk to Etcetera (which probably had something to do with Etcetera's constant questioning more than anything else, although the two of them did appear to be building a rather strong friendship).

"Demeter, how much longer is he going to keep us here?" Jemima cried quietly into the yellow queen's fur.

Demeter gently stroked Jemima's head. "I don't know, Jemima. You just have to be hopeful. The Everlasting Cat won't let us die here. We'll get out somehow."

"But where would we go if we did get out?" Electra said, more to herself than to anyone else in particular. "Macavity said that we can't trust humans to take care of us, and that if we wondered into the wrong area of the city, then we'd be eaten alive by the Jellicles."

"Well, I don't know about how much we can trust Macavity on anything he's said, but I know that I can't stand being in this place for much longer." Demeter turned to see Bombalurina standing behind her. "We have to get out of here soon. Cassandra and I were talking about it, and we think we have a plan."

* * *

"They're coming! Get ready!" Bombalurina whispered to the other queens. Down the hall of the dilapidated building they could hear the voices of the two stray toms that were the ones who would bring them their daily rations. They were two of the smallest cats in Macavity's employ, barely much larger than the kittens that were their charges. Coming to the door of the cell, the first tom, a ratty looking short hair looked into the cell. 

"Alright you dames, you know the drill. Everyone against the back wall." Slowly each of the seven queens made their way to the back of the cell. After a few minutes the guard had finished counting all of them (he wasn't that smart, he needed both paws) and then opened the cell. He was holding a rather large stick that he was using as a bat, being something of a thug, and gave the kittens a menacing look. Meanwhile, his companion, a shaggy tan tom poured a pot of some sort of mixture of leftovers into a small trough that was set up against one of the walls. When he was done, he walked out, not bothering to wait for the short hair. 

The short hair had a perverse sense of humor, which compelled him to bully the kittens each night when he brought them their food. It had almost gotten to be a regular habit, which was exactly what Bombalurina was counting on. Seeing that routine was going to be followed, she decided to put her plan into action. She gave a head toss in Cassandra's direction and the two moved to intercept the guard before he reached the kittens.

"Hey! What do you two think you're doin'?" the short hair exclaimed as he found himself surrounded by the two queens. "I told you, against the wall!"

Bombalurina put on a hurt face, and pretended to be insulted at the rebuff. "Oh, don't be like that," she purred, "we just thought that you might like a little 'change' in routine."

Cassandra smiled at the confused look that appeared on the tom's face. Brushing up against him, she poured out all of the Siamese charm that she could muster. "You've been ignoring the two of us for weeks now. Don't tell me you actually prefer those little kittens to us?"

Both of the queens pushed down the urge to throw up as the tom finally realized what the two queens were talking about and a large grin appeared on his face. "Well, why didn't you just come out and say it, ladies? A couple of lookers like you are better than a bunch of kittens any day of the week. Now then, what did the two of you have in mind for your old buddy tonight?" Bombalurina and Cassandra just giggled in reply to the question, and escorted him the direction of the far corner of the cell. 

* * *

Meanwhile, while Bombalurina and Cassandra were doing the most disgusting thing of their lives (No, not **_that!_** His friend pulled the dufus tom out of there before anything could happen), Demeter had been able to pass completely undetected into the halls of the headquarters. The halls were dimly lit, but still almost blinding to her, since their cell was almost pitch black most of the time. Completely disoriented, she quickly dashed down the hall to the right, praying that none of Macavity's lackeys would discover her.

A few times she nearly ran right into henchcats as she was turning corners a little too quickly, but eventually was able to find the exit of Macavity's headquarters. When she finally stepped out of the building, she found herself in a very unsafe looking part of town. But that wasn't what she was thinking of. Quickly running down the first alley she saw, Demeter just wanted to get as far away from the lair of Macavity as her feet would carry her.

When she finally got too tired to run anymore she stopped and looked around to see where she was. It was better than the area that she started in, but still it looked rather run down. In fact, she found herself near a giant junkyard so large that looked like it had been there for ages. Not that she minded much at that very moment. She was just content to breathe the air as a free queen. 

Demeter looked up at the sky and saw that there was a half-moon high in the sky, as well as the stars. There wasn't a cloud anywhere to obscure the beauty of the scene. _If only the others were here too,_ she though to herself, _then everything would be perfect. _

Tearing herself out of her reverie, she remembered her mission. She was the one who had been chosen to escape in order to find cats to help rescue the others. Demeter sighed to herself as she realized that she really had no idea of how she was going to go about that. Macavity had a small army of henchcats and rats at his disposal, and how many cats would be willing to put their lives in danger in order to rescue six queens that they didn't even know. On top of that, she knew that she would need the help of toms. Macavity was simply too physically strong for a queen to fight, even the largest queen was still nothing compared to him.

Due to the abuse that the seven queens has suffered at the hands of Macavity and his henchcats, all of whom were toms, she was scared to death about approaching one. She knew that the kittens, at least, felt the same way. Bombalurina and Cassandra always appeared to simply treat them with base contempt. Demeter had no idea of how they would react if she brought back toms to rescue them. The yellow queen sighed and let her shoulders slump. She was at a total loss.

"Well, wot 'ave we 'ere?"

Demeter froze, hoping that the voice wasn't talking about her. She didn't like the sound of it.

"Looks like we got a stray!"

Two of them!

"Awww, look at that. You two are makin' the lady scared."

Three. Three Policles. And she was alone.

Quickly, Demeter turned to face the three Policles, and wished she hadn't. Standing before her were the three meanest, biggest, and ugliest Policles that she had ever seen. The sight of them almost made her wish that she had remained at Macavity's layer. Taking off as fast as she could, Demeter raced into the nearest place that looked like a safe haven.

The junkyard.

Sprinting into the junkyard, Demeter did her best to lose her pursuers. She tried weaving between piles of junk and racing over seemingly impossible obstacles, but nothing she did appeared to work. Demeter couldn't believe the agility and the persistence of the three Policles. How important could catching one cat possible be to them?

Still slightly winded from her initial escape from Macavity's layer, Demeter was quickly loosing any energy that she had left quickly. Behind her she heard the sounds of the Policle's barking getting ever louder as her arms and legs started to ignore her desperate pleas for just a few more yards, just to get someplace safe. She was frantically searching for anyplace that might serve as a hiding place, but she couldn't find any refuge.

Demeter rounded a corner, hoping a quick turn might throw the Policles off for just long enough to let her get to someplace safe, when she hit a patch of oil that was leaking out of a discarded oil can. The slick sent Demeter to the ground, slamming her left shoulder into the pile of junk nearby. Demeter gave a sharp cry of pain and instinctively curled up into a ball, cradling her left arm with her right.

"Aw, now you shouldn't 'ave run off on us like that."

Demeter looked up to see the three Policles advancing on her slowly, wicked looking grins on their faces betraying their intentions, much to her dismay.

"I guess no one told you that we don't like cats 'round 'ere." The second Policle chuckled. "Oh, well. It's a moot point now, ain't it? 

* * *

"Now, tell me once again, you let one of my queens do _what_?" Macavity growled as he held the short hair in the air by his throat. 

"She…. She escaped." He managed to gasp.

Macavity let out a growl and threw the smaller cat across the room, into the wall. Then he turned to the queens, who were all huddled in the corner, Bombalurina and Cassandra doing their best to act as a feline wall between Macavity and the kittens. "And as for you! I give you a roof over your heads, food and water, and protection, and you repay me by assisting in that ingrate to escape? I have half a mind to have you all drowned right now."

The kittens started crying at the mention the possibility of such an awful fate, and the two adult queens trying to maintain a strong front. The two queens matched Macavity's glare and the ginger cat eventually let out a growl and turned away. 

"Let me be perfectly clear. The next one of you who escapes, will bring death upon all of the rest."

* * *

The three Policles drew ever closer to Demeter. Her left shoulder was throbbing in pain and none of her other limbs wanted to help her escape either. 

"Looks like our toy isn't gonna play with us anymore." The first Policle laughed.

"Quit complainin'. She'll fight back when the time comes." The second sneered.

__

Everlasting Cat! Please tell me you didn't let me escape that prison just to be killed by Policles before I can help to rescue my friends. Tell me you'll let me live, just through this.

Demeter scooted back as far as she could to the mountain of junk that was behind her, hoping that maybe there could be something there that would offer some protection. She was breathing heavily, and now noticed that she was bleeding in several places from where she had nicked various pieces of junk when she was trying to lose the Policles earlier. Unable to help herself, Demeter started to cry uncontrollably. She had failed the others. She was going to die here like one of Macavity's henchcats in a street fight. And to top it all off, she was going to be killed by a pack of mangy Policles.

One of the Policles put a paw on Demeter, forcing her onto her back. She didn't have the energy to resist. 

"She's not even gonna make this a challenge!" One of the Policles wined. "She's just gonna lay there!"

"Then why don't you take on someone who's a little more of a challenge?"

Demeter suddenly felt the Policle's paw lift from her chest, and she strained to see where this new voice was coming from. Rolling herself onto her right arm, she could just make out the shape of a gray tom dexterously avoiding the attacks of the three Policles as he, in turn, delivered a hailstorm of quick claw slashes across muzzles, down hindquarters, or up the back. Demeter was amazed. It was almost as if the tom was dancing around the Policles. 

Finally, with a final slash, the last of the Policles was sent speeding away in an effort to get away from the gray cat.

Although she was teetering on the brink of unconsciousness, Demeter was aware that the gray tom was slowly approaching her. Once he got close enough, she saw that he was indeed a gray tabby, with white and black interspersed throughout his coat. He had a kind looking face, but one that also bore the look of someone deeply concerned. Was he concerned for her? A total stranger?

"Are you alright?" 

__

What a kind voice. Demeter thought to herself. He didn't act like any tom she had ever met. She felt his hand run gently across her face as he examined her for injury, and she gave an involuntary jerk. She felt his hand pull quickly back.

"Please listen to me. I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to make sure you're not seriously hurt. Can you understand me?" the tom asked in a soft voice. Demeter slowly nodded. "Good. Can you tell me your name?"

"Dem... Demeter."

"Demeter. Good. Now Demeter, don't be afraid. I'm going to take you someplace where you can rest." The tom gently brushed her with his head, trying to calm her.

Demeter did her best to manage a smile. The second time he touched her, she didn't pull away. There was no malice in the touch at all; it was gentle and kind, nothing at all like Macavity's. She didn't want to be afraid of this tom for some reason. Her last thought before passing out was of what his name might be.

Munkustrap looked down at the queen he held in his arms. Her yellow coat, which must have at one point been quite beautiful, was stained with mud and with blood. The way she had been holding her left arm told him that she had been injured there, as well as the surface wounds over the rest of her body. The Jellicle cat also noticed that some of the injuries were too old to have been inflicted by the three Policles. Long term torture wasn't their style. No, this queen had been treated horribly by another cat. He had seen work like this before, but usually on dead toms. This was the handy work of Macavity.

* * *

"She'll be terrified of us. Toms in general" Coricopat stated in his usual matter-of-fact voice.

Tantomile nodded her agreement. "All Jellicles, and especially you, Mistoffelees and Old Deuteronomy specifically."

Munkustrap sighed and scratched his head. The twins had been sitting by the makeshift bed where he had brought Demeter for first aid from Jennyanydots and Jellylorum, and had come to tell him what they were able to find out about this new queen from the dreams that they were able to read. Normally Munkustrap wouldn't have had the twins use their mystic powers for such reasons, but he had been concerned about what Macavity might be up to. He didn't like what he was hearing at all.

Coricopat continued. "Macavity kept them captive by fear, but he also resorted to lies."

"He told them falsehoods that he hoped would prevent them from making escape attempts. We suppose that if he made the Jellicles sound worse than himself, then it would discourage them." Tantomile finished.

"And you don't think that telling her the truth right away would be the wisest course of action?" Munkustrap asked.

The twins shook their heads in perfectly synchronized movements. "She's emotionally sensitive." Coricopat explained.

"It is highly unlikely you could explain yourself without her attempting to run, possibly injuring herself further, or getting herself into a situation worse than she is in now." Tantomile added.

"Well, thank you. You've done well." Munkustrap said, turning away from the twins. _I need to find Old Deuteronomy._ He thought to himself. The gray tabby was at a loss. He didn't want to lie to the queen, who looked like she had been through enough pain to be lied to by people who were trying to help her. But if he told her that a Jellicle had rescued her, the very tribe that she had been conditioned to fear.

Munkustrap felt sorry for the yellow queen. _Demeter. That's what she said her name was. _Munkustrap let himself smile slightly at the thought of the queen's name. _It's a fancy name, sweet sounding. It sounds like a good sensible, everyday name._ He wondered for a minute what the queen would look like once Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were finished cleaning her up and tending to the wounds. Munkustrap had been able to see that she was a very pretty cat, even when she had been bleeding in his arms.

"You look like you have something on your mind, Munkustrap." A familiar voice called from above. Munkustrap looked up and saw the familiar shape of Old Deuteronomy laying on the wall next to the vicarage. It was a sunny day, and Munkustrap knew that the patriarch of the Jellicle tribe loved to simply lay in the sun, almost more than Jennyanydots did. Although the old tom was related to every Jellicle in one way or another, the two of them were especially close since Munkustrap was the one of the few cats who could trace a direct line back to him.

"There was a queen chased into the Junkyard last night." Munkustrap said simply as he jumped up next to Old Deuteronomy. The old tom nodded his head. "I think she had been held prisoner by Macavity."

"You have consulted Tantomile and Coricopat on what her mental state is?"

"Yes sir. They say that aside from being somewhat emotional, which can only be expected from what she's been through, she's fine."

Old Deuteronomy turned to face Munkustrap. "But yet, something still bothers you."

Munkustrap nodded, it was impossible to keep much from Old Deuteronomy. "The twins told me that Macavity used lies to instill total fear of the Jellicle tribe in her. He's also conditioned her to be terrified of you, me, and Mistoffelees."

"The three cats who he fears in one way or another." Old Deuteronomy said. "Your dilemma is that you don't know how to tell her who she was rescued by."

Munkustrap nodded. "I don't want to lie to her, sir. She, Demeter, doesn't need to be told any more lies. Macavity has hurt her enough."

"Then don't."

Munkustrap looked at Old Deuteronomy. "But if I tell her who we are, then she might attempt to do something that might cause herself to injure herself further!"

Old Deuteronomy chuckled. He could see that there was a little more than simple concern for this mystery queen in Munkustrap's frantic manner. "Munkustrap, remember what we are. Jellicle cats have three different names. Simply have the tribe use their everyday names until you have gained her trust. When she is certain that the tribe means her no harm, then she can be told everyone's particular name. That way, you won't have to lie to her, and you can give her time to heal in a secure environment." 

Munkustrap nodded. It still sounded a little shady, but it was better than having Demeter injuring herself doing something desperate. Now, if he could just get the rest of the tribe to go along with it. It wouldn't be easy. Most of the Jellicles did not enjoy using their everyday names when they were in the Junkyard. Humans had a tendency to give them such silly names. He shuddered at the thought of being called Alexander for who knew how long.

* * *

As she slowly woke up, Demeter became aware of the sound of rodents chattering nearby. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright. A surge of pain from her shoulder sent her back to the pile of rags that she was lying on. From the shadows of the darkened room, she heard the sound of rodents scurrying away and the form of a cat appeared in front of her. 

Demeter looked at this new cat with a look of apprehension. It wasn't the tom who had rescued her, rather, this was a queen, older than any of her fellow inmates at Macavity's layer. The queen's coat was covered by tiger stripes and leopard spots, and she had a rather matronly look to her.

"Well, I see you're finally awake, my dear." The queen quipped cheerfully. "Are you in the mood for anything to eat or drink?"

"Rats?" was all that Demeter was able to choke out. 

The queen stopped and gave Demeter a puzzled look. Then she gave the younger queen a large smile and laughed a little bit. "Oh, no my dear. I just can't abide rats in my little den. Those were my little mice. I'm sorry if they scared you, but they do need my constant attention, or else their manners get so terribly atrocious. We were just going over their nightly lessons. They really are getting good at tatting." The queen fairly glowed with pride, as if the mice were her own children. "But where are my own manners!" she suddenly exclaimed, causing Demeter to jump. "I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Miss Jessy." Jennyanydots said, giving Demeter her everyday name as Munkustrap had instructed all of the Jellicles to do.

"I'm Demeter."

"Yes, that's what Alexander said that your name was." Jennyanydots replied as she hurried around her den, trying to find something for Demeter to eat.

Demeter sat thoughtfully quiet for a moment. "Alexander. So that's what his name is."

Jennyanydots nodded. "Yes. A good boy, he is. He brought you here last night, and I'm amazed you've woken up so soon. Those nasty Policles, picking on a lone queen. Don't worry, my dear, you'll be safe so long as you're here. There isn't a cat in the Junkyard who won't help you if you get into any sort of trouble."

"The only danger you'll be in here is that of Miss Jessy chatting your ears off." Came a new voice from the den's entrance. Demeter and Jennyanydots both turned to see a yellow and brown queen, just a little older than Demeter smiling at them. Jellylorum entered the little den gently leading her father, an old tom named Gus, along side her. Demeter tensed slightly at the sight of an unfamiliar tom, but when she realized how old he was, she inwardly chastised herself for being afraid.

"Humph. Chattering indeed. I'll have you know that I have a wonderful bedside manner." Then the Gumbie cat turned and resumed her search for food.

Jellylorum chuckled and she led her sire over to an old bucket where he was able to sit down, and was soon fast asleep. The queen then took the oportunity to go and greet the newcomer.

"Good morning! It's good to see that you're finally up. Frankly, when Alexander brought you in last night, Jessy and I weren't sure if you were going to make it. I'm Lilly. If there's anything I can do for you while you're getting better, be sure to let me know."

Demeter smiled. "Thank you very much. It's nice to finally see some friendly faces after everything. I'm sure that I must look a lot worse off than I actually am, though." 

Jellylorum shook her head. "Afraid not, dear. Your shoulder is probably going to be useless for a few days, and with some of those other injuries, you don't need to be getting out of bed anytime soon. At least not for another three days or so."

"Three days! I can't stay that long!" Demeter exclaimed, startling Jellylorum and Jennyanydots.

"But you must. You're too injured to travel." Jennyanydots insisted. "Why, you wouldn't stand a chance if you were caught by another pack of Policles."

"But I have to help my friends! That's why I escaped in the first place! I have to find help to go and rescue them!"

"Calm down, love." Jellylorum said, giving Demeter a reassuring rub. "In a little while the tribe will be gathering. You can tell all of us about your problem then, and we'll see what we can do to help you. And trust me," she added with a grin, "if there are any other queens amoung your companions, then you'll have more than plenty of volunteers for a rescue mission."

Demeter cocked her head. "Why is that?"

"Because there are only four queens left in our tribe." Jennyanydots sighed sadly. "And you see two of them right in front of you. All of the others were killed by Macavity and his henchcats in his raids against us."

"The young toms are willing to do just about anything to see some fresh queen blood in this junkyard." Jellylorum chuckled.

"The two of you are mated?"

"For a number of years." Jennyanydots smiled happily. 

"My mate's name is Tiger, his human is a railway conductor, so he's gone a lot. Jessy's mated to Louis, but he spends most of his time about town at the human clubs, so you don't see him very often either."

"You said that there were four of you? What about the third and fourth queens?"

Jellylorum smiled. "Well, you can't expect Dawn and Ann to be a mate to every tom in the Junkyard, now can you?"

Demeter smiled, realizing the absurdity of her own statement.

"Ann is mated to Andy." Jennyanydots said, "Although the way the two of them carry on, you would think that they were a pair of kits. And Dawn is another case all together. She's a special queen, she is."

"Anyway, she's too devoted to Dusk to take a mate." Jennyanydots added. "Even though it would be good for both of them. But you have to admit, you have never seen such devoted littermates."

"However, we simply have no interest...."

"...In splitting up for the purpose of mating at the current time."

Demeter and the other queens looked up to see Coricopat and Tantomile sitting at the enterance to the den. She noted that they were identical, aside from one being a tom and one being a queen. They were both sleek, not as sleek as Cassandra, but they obviously had some exotic cat in their heritage somewhere. The twins started to slowly approach the other queens, moving in a very deliberate, sycronized manner. Demeter tensed at Coricopat approached and the tom froze, momentarily throwing off his sister's easy stride.

Jellylorum placed her hand on Demeter's shoulder. "It's alright. You don't have anything to worry about from Dusk. He won't do anything to you."

"It's quite alright." Coricopat interjected in his soft voice. "Dawn," he turned to Tantomile, "I will wait for you outside." Then he smoothly turned and exited the den as quietly as he had entered.

"I... I'm really sorry..." Demeter stuttered. Tantomile gave her a smile.

"You're agitated. It's expected. You don't have anything to apologize for." Demeter gave her a quizzical look. "I'm a mystical cat. Both my brother and I have the ability to read emotions. For some reason you fear toms. Nither of us blames you for your fear."

Jennyanydots nodded. "It can only be expected of one who was a prisoner of Macavity."

"How... how did you know about that?" Demeter asked.

All three of the queens cocked their heads as if the answer should be quite clear to her. "My dear, the way you were so badly bruised and beaten, no Policle would do that." Jennyanydots explained. "A Policle would slice you to ribbons, maybe, but not torture you like that."

Demeter hung her head. They knew. How could she expect help now, help to rescue her friends from the most feared stray in London?

"He's a bully, that's what he is." Jellylorum exclaimed. "Picking on queens! Tell me, Demeter, who are your friends, and how can we help them?"

* * *

Part 2 Coming Soon!


	2. Chapter Two - Entreat and Return

Macavity's Queens: Part Two

* * *

As a refresher from last time, the Jellicles are using their everyday names to avoid panicing the new arrival to the Junkyard, Demeter. Here are the names and Jellicles they go with: Spot=Rum Tum Tugger, Boots=Alonzo, Alexander=Munkustrap, Andy and Ann=Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, Dusk and Dawn=Coricopat and Tantomile, Miss Jessy=Jennyanydots, Lillie=Jellylorum, Houdini=Mistoffelees, Patch=Tumblebrutus, Marx=Plato (get it?!), and Clark=Admetus (figure that joke out yourself ~ DC reference). When the everyday names are used in narritive, rather than speach, it indicates that the PoV is more strictly Demeter's. Otherwise, Jellicle names will be used.

* * *

The Rum Tum Tugger gazed down at the queen den on the far side of the Junkyard. The new queen, Demeter, had been with them for a few days, but was still hesitant to let anyone other than the other queens near her. Most of the toms gave the queen den a good distance; a direct order from Munkustrap. _Another direct order from Munkustrap._ Tugger reminded himself. The first of which had been to start ad-dressing everyone by their everyday name. _Spot,_ Tugger thought with disgust, _Makes me sound like a bloody Policle._ There were times he hated the fact that he had been born with his distinctive spotted pattern. Of course, the ladies liked it. It was only when the humans started using that blasted "pet" name...

Still, Tugger couldn't help but smile to himself. He had seen Munkustrap's face when he had brought that queen into the yard, and the look he got whenever she was the topic of discussion. _'Bout time he found someone who sparked a little interest._

"Will you get down from there! The meeting is about ready to start!" Tugger looked down to see a black and white tom, about his age looking up at him. Alonzo, who was essentially Munkustrap's right-hand Jellicle.

Tugger climbed down from his vantage point and started to nonchalantly amble towards the giant tire in the center of the Junkyard that was used for all the Jellicle meetings. "Don't worry 'Boots,' I'm sure they won't start without us." He smiled inwardly as Alonzo shuddered at the name. If there was a Jellicle in the yard who had a dumber name than him, it was Alonzo. Under Tugger's cool expression; however, he was actually quite excited. Munkustrap had told the rest of the tribe that he was going to try to get the queen to come and tell the rest of them about why she was there in the Junkyard. Rumours were flying that covered about all bases. Some were silly, but some were so horrible that none of the more "mature" Jellicles would discuss them with the kittens. Of course, of those rumors, few were so horrible that they would be put past Macavity.

By the time Tugger and Alonzo reached the tire, most of the other Jellicles were already there. The only notable absences were Jellylorum, Jennyanydots and, of course, their new charge. The kittens Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Plato were trying hard to sit still, and Quaxo, only being out of kittenhood by a year, was just as jittery. Munkustrap, along with Asparagus and Skimbleshanks, were trying to calm down the other cats. When Alonzo and Tugger settled in Munkustrap stood on the tire and ad-dressed the tribe.

"As all of you know, several nights ago a new queen came into the care of our tribe. It came to light that she was a prisoner of Macavity who had escaped his den of crime." 

There were several hisses and yeowls at the mention of Macavity's name, and several cheers at the mention of Demeter's flight to freedom.

Munkustrap waited for the Jellicles to quiet down before continuing. He knew what he had to say next would raise emotions to unknown levels. "In addition," The Jellicles quieted. "In addition our guest, Demeter, has told us that there are other prisoners being kept by Macavity. There are six of them. Two are queens, the other four are queen kittens." Ghasps of both shock and horror rippled through the tribe. Munkustrap motioned to the back of the crowd. The entire tribe turned to find a very nervous Demeter standing between a reassuring Jellylorum and Jennyanydots. As they guided her through the crowd, the toms made sure to keep a respectful distance. They had all been told about Demeter's nervousness, so even the kittens were on their best behavior. When they reached the tire, Munkustrap extended a hand, indicating that she should join him up on the tire. Demeter looked back at the older queens, who nodded. Then she looked back at Munkustrap, and she recognized him as the tom who had rescued her! He had the same kind eyes and gentle, reassuring smile. Timidly, she approached the tire and stood closer still very nervous.

"It's alright, dear. No one is going to hurt you here." Jennyanydots whispered from just off the tire. Demeter swollowed and tried desperately to believe her. There were so many toms around... but none of them _looked_ like they were going to do anything... In fact, they didn't look a thing like Macavity's henchcats. The toms were all well-groomed and had bright expressions in their eyes and on their faces.

"Miss Demeter," Munkustrap's voice snapped Demeter back to attention with a start. The gray tabby paused a moment, looking slightly concerned. Demeter managed to give him a weak smile as she rubbed her hands together. Somewhat reassured, Munkustrap continued. "Miss Demeter, what can you tell us about your friends? How can we help you and help them?"

Demeter took a deep breath. This was where she would find out if she was to recieve the help she so desperately need to rescue her friends. "Over the course of several years, myself and six other queens were taken as prisoners by Macavity." She looked around nervous, but Munkustrap gave her a reassuring smile and the cats in the audiance were giving her their full attention. About a week ago we decided that at least one of us had to escape, if nothing else than to get help for the others. Four of the prisoners are kittens, and they are constantly taunted, humiliated and frightened out their wits." Demeter choked back a sob and continued. "I was the one that they chose to escape while the other two queens distracted the guards. Please," she dropped to her knees before a startled Munkustrap, "help them!"

Munkustrap was taken aback at the sight of Demeter sobbing before him, not sure what to do. Thankfully, Jellylorum and Jennyanydots were quick to rush to the side of the grieving-queen, giving him a moment to collect himself. "You've all heard her request." Munkustrap turned to the tribe. "Are there volunteers?"

Everything was silent for a moment, and Demeter looked up from the arms of Jennyanydots, wondering if her plea had fallen on deaf ears. Then, from the back of the crowd the white and black tom she had heard called Boots stood up. "I'm in!"

Tugger stood up and looked at Alonzo. "If zebra-boy's going, then so am I."

"I'll be coming along as well." Skimbleshanks added, getting an approving nodd from Jellylorum. "Someone's got to keep you kits in line."

Asparagus stood up next to his friend. "You're not forming a rescue party without me."

"We will come too." added Coricopat and Tantomile.

"And you'll need our 'elp if ya want to find your way through Macavity's lair!" Came two voices from the top of a garbage heap. The rest of the tribe looked up see two striped cats sitting next to each other. The Jellicles knew that Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer had at one time been part of Macavity's syndicate, but they had quickly dropped out when they found out the extent of the crimes he wanted them to carry out. They might be cat burglers, but they drew the line at killing another cat. It had taken a while, but they were trusted absolutely by the rest of the tribe now. Thankfully, they had pulled out before any of Demeter's group had been taken prisoner.

Munkustrap smiled. "Good. I had hoped that this is what I would hear. The rescue will take place tomorrow night," he turned to Demeter, "if you feel that you are well enough to accompany us. I doubt that your friends will come unless you are there as well." Demeter nodded, although her heart sank at the thought of returning to Macavity's lair, the place she had waited so long to get away from. "Everyone in the rescue party is to get a good rest before tomorrow night. We all know that the only thing we can expect from Macavity and his horde is treachery."

As the crowd dispursed, Demeter saw Munkustrap turn to face a small tom with a tuxedo pattern coat. The little tom looked just a little older than the kittens, but he had an odd glint to his eyes that she couldn't quite place. For some reason the air around him felt a little electrified. She had him called Houdini by the other cats, a reference she didn't understand about some famous human, and dispite his obvious youth, he was treated with an enormous ammount of respect._ He looks like a pedigree cat of some sort. That's probably it._ Demeter thought to herself.

"Houdini, you are in charge of security of the Junkyard while we're away. As soon as the queens and their escort are safely back, you are to secure the area. I don't care if some toms are straggling, the safety of the queens is our primary concern." Munkustrap instructed Mistoffelees. The small tom gave a quick nodd and bounded off into his staked out drainpipe to do who-knows-what. After Mistoffelees had melted into the darkness of his pipe, Munkustrap turned back to Demeter. "Ms. Demeter, I know... I know that going back to Macavity's lair is the last thing that you want to do, but you do realize why I feel it is neccessary that you do come?"

Demeter nodded. "You're right. I don't think they'll be too willing to trust strange toms. Especially the kittens." Demeter sat down on the giant tire and pulled her leggs into her chest and buried her head in her knees. Munkustrap could see that she was struggling to keep back tears. Looking around, he saw that Jellylorum and Jennyanydots were nowhere to be seen, most likely having gone off to keep the kittens out of trouble. That left him with the emotionally battered queen. He felt his stomach knotting up, he wasn't good with dealing with emotions, that's what the two older queens were always there for, or at the very least, Coricopat and Tantomile. But as he saw Demeter's shoulders shake, he couldn't ignore the feeling he had to protect this vulnerable queen. That was his nature, to be the protector of any cat who came seeking asyulm in the Jellicle Junkyard. And, he had to admit to himself, he thought he felt himself falling in love with this queen, even though she was thuroughly conditioned to hate him.

Hiding her face in her knees, Demeter bit her lip to keep from crying, the though of Bomby, Cassie, and the kittens still being held prisoner by Macavity while she was free was getting to be too much for her. She felt a light touch on her shoulder and started and she quickly spun around to see Munkustrap kneeling in front of her with a look of surprise, mixed with one of concern. Demeter started to feel warm tears of shame running down her face. This tom had saved her life and was going to risk his own and those of his tribe by trying to save her friends, and she still couldn't even trust him enough to let him give her a reassuring touch.

"Ms. Demeter,"

_I can't even bring myself to look at his face._

"What's wrong?" She looked so small, Munkustrap felt his heart reaching out to her. He swallowed and slowly crept towards her. When she didn't do anything, he slowly reached out and drew her towards him. Demeter's eyes flew open, but when she felt no harshness, no roughness, no malice at all in the gray tabby's arms, she let herself just go limp and fell into him.

_He's so warm._ Demeter thought as she burried her head in his chest. His arms felt like the most secure place to be in the entire world. As the two of them just sat there, in the center of the Junkyard, Munkustrap held Demeter like a parent would hold a small child. He rocked her gently back and forth and she heard a deep, reassuring purr vibrating from his body over into hers. It was a purr that was almost sing-song in it's tone, almost musical. She felt his tail occasionaly brush her feet, wrapping them for mere seconds in a cacoon of warmth. One paw was gently stroking up and down her back. Macavity had done this to her too, but Munkustrap was being cautious not to go anywhere on the queen's slight frame that might be considered improper. In spite of herself, Demeter couldn't help letting off another shiver, but this time it wasn't of fear, but from some unkown electricity that this tom was sending though her body. Munkustrap felt her small jump, but when she made no other attempt to move, he decided that it must have simply been a chill of some sort.

_All the same, she should get some rest._ He thought to himself. And with that (and a rather surprised squeak from Demeter), the gray tom swept her up in his arms and started off in the direction of the queen's den. He noticed Demeter blushing as he made his way accross the Junkyard.

"I... I can walk, really..." she managed to stammer. 

Munkustrap smilled. "We're almost there. Besides, it isn't everyday I get to be this gallant." Demeter looked like she was going to protest for a moment, but then decided against it and settled down in Munkustrap's arms with a small smile on her face. 

_I hope to Heaviside he can't see my face_, she thought.

When they reached the den, Munkustrap carefully set Demeter down at the door and turned to leave. "Umm, Alexander," Demeter said timidly, inwardly wishing that he would stay. She saw some of the fur on the back of his neck bristle at the name, and she wondered if she had made him angry for some readon. But when he turned around, the same gentle expression was on his face. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her with a quizical look. _With those eyes that do all his speaking for him._ she heard herself think. "Umm, I was just.., I mean... I wanted to say..." Damn! She was stuttering like some lovesick kitten over some tom she hadn't even really met in all honesty!

Munkustrap's gentle smile broke into a small grin as he got the jist of what she wanted to say. "We help all cats who come to us. We have a duty to." He didn't offer any more explanation than that. "But you should sleep now." He continued, "and so should I. My family will be worrying about me if I don't check in soon."

Demeter's ears stuck up. "You actually live with humans?"

"Yes. Many of us do."

Demeter was surprised that he said this so matter-of-factly. What kinds of cats lived with humans, really? "Humans?" She asked again.

Munkustrap gave her a sad look. It was becoming more and more obvious that this poor queen had not lived a good life. "Humans are quite like cats." He explained. "You have ones that are like Lillie and you have ones like Macavity. I have ones that are quite nice. All they want is for me to give them a rub every so often and purr on occasion. They even gave me this." Demeter looked to where he was pointing and saw a leather collar with small silver studs on it. "This means that they care for me enough that they want to make sure that if the Catchers ever caught me, they wouldn't make me sleep."

"I din't know that there were humans like that." Demeter murmered. Munkustrap smiled.

"Those who are captured by Macavity generally don't discover the truth until they're free."

Demeter looked at him quizzically. That was rather a cryptic statement. But Munkustrap offered no explaination once more. He gave her a slight bow good-night and slipped off into the Junkyard.

Demeter wandered into the queen's den and found her sleeping area between Tantomile and Rumpelteazer. _Cats who live with humans. Very strange._ Also strange, she found her mind wandering, was how "Alexander's" fur had bristled when she had called his name. He hadn't been upset with her for any reason, that much she was sure of. _I guess he just isn't too fond of his name._

She had noticed that most of the cats here had very odd, un-catlike names. They were all like names humans would give their cats. This couldn't be because they lived with humans. Marx and Clark were strays, and so were Boots and Patch. She was pretty sure Dawn and Dusk were too. Demeter let out a soft sign as she curled up for the night. This was a strange tribe. But they were kind. And they were going to help her rescue her friends.

* * *

Cassandra slowly walked from one side of the cell to the other. It had been nearly a week since the escape of Demeter and there was no word from their friend. The brown queen was getting more and more worried by the day, but didn't dare let it show. The kittens were worked up enough as it was with her gone. No need to let them see her fear. 

"Cass, I really wish you'd stop that pacing."

Cassandra turned to see Bombalurina streaching herself out. 

"Wearing a run in the floor isn't going to help anything."

Cassandra gave a low hiss. "I just can't help but feel so helpless. What if something's happened to Demi?" she asked, pulling Bombalurina out of earshot of the kittens. "She's been gone for nearly a week. Don't you think she should have come back by now?" Bombalurina shrugged.

"It's hard to say. We don't really know where we are. We could be miles away from the next nearest tribe. It might also take a while for her to find some tribe willing to take on Macavity in his own lair." She paused a moment and looked over her shoulder at the kittens. "Right now I'm more worried about those four. We can take care of ourselves, but they're just kits. It's only a matter of time before Macavity takes one of them for... you know."

Both of the queens gave an involutary shudder of the thought. Macavity kept them around for one reason: his own personal twisted desire to have dominion over queens of his choice. So far he hadn't touched the kittens. His desires had never gone further than the three adult queens, mostly Demeter and Bombalurina, although he had been eyeing Cassandra more and more often since Demeter's escape.

In the far corner the four kittens were curled up in one gigantic fur pile. As usual, Victoria was near dead silent, Jemima was twitching at every sound, and Etcetera and Electra huddled against each other. They looked like a sorry group. 

_Demeter, wherever you are, please hurry with help._ Cassandra thought.

* * *

Demeter awoke to the sound of feet scampering all around. There were hushed voices just outside the queens' den which gradually cleared and became understandible as she came to full wakefullness. Outside she could hear the voices of the toms as they discussed how they were going to get into Macavity's lair. Every so often she would hear a giggle from Ann and a hushing noise from Andy followed by muffled giggles from Ann. 

Demeter walked to the enterence to the den where Jennyanydots was grooming a very pouty Pouncival. The older queen looked over at the other and smiled. "Good morning. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Demeter nodded.

"Yes, it was very nice, thank you."

"Good to hear, good to hear." the Gumbie Cat murmured to herself. "How are you feeling about today?"

Demeter looked at her feet, tracing circles in the ground in front of her. "Like I'm about ready to walk into a Policle's yard." 

Jennyanydots nodded. "It's to be expected, my dear. None of those who are going like the idea either. A few of them have seen the inside before, and from what I've heard, it's not a place that they want to go back to."

"Then why?" Demeter asked, confused. Her confusion grew even more when Jennyanydots gave her a confused look. "Why is your tribe placing themselves in danger for cats you've never met? For all you really know, I could just be some henchcat sent to lead you all to your doom." Jennyanydots shook her head sadly at the confused state of the younger queen. Pouncival; however, had plenty to say.

"You can't be a bad cat." he piped up as he gave her a gentle head rub.

Demeter was startled at the tom kitten's actions. That was the first time she had allowed a tom to touch her, aside from Alexander, and she probably would have jumped had it not been for the kittenish smile on Pouncival's face. "You can't be a bad cat," the small tom continued. "Alexander wouldn't let a bad cat in here where we could be hurt and anyway, you're too nice and pretty to be a henchcat." Demeter blushed slightly at the unexpected complement.

Jennyanydots smiled at the kitten and patted him on the head. "That's very nice of you to say, dear, now run along and try not to get too dirty." The Gumbie Cat watched as her words went completely unheeded as Pounce plunged headfirst into a wrestling match with Tumblebrutus at the base of the junk piles. She sighed and shook her head. "Someday, when he's ready to find a mate to settle down with, he's going to have to learn proper grooming habits." Demeter giggled, inspite of herself. Jenny grinned. "Ah, so there is a bit of life in you yet. Now, come along. The toms are proabably about finished figuring out what they're going to do to get your friends out." 

* * *

Demeter walked as quietly and as low to the ground as she could as the band of rescuers passed through dark alleys and by-streets. On one side she was flanked by Tantomile, and by Coricopat on the other. Asparagus and Skibleshanks brought up the rear while Tugger and Alonzo walked in front of the queen. A little further ahead of the rest of the group was Munkustrap, making sure that if there was a surprise attack, it would be focused on him, rather than the rest of the party. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were off somewhere, acting as advance scouts. Every so often one or both of them would scamper along a rail or a wire and report to Munkustrap about the activities surrounding Macavity's lair before dashing back off into the dark.

Further on back in the group, the twins' tails were twiching in synch as they sensed the nervous energy pouring out of Demeter like a waterfall. Her head would jerk in the direction of the slightest noise that was out of the ordinary (of course, to her, that was most of them), and she was practically jumping at the sight of her own shadow. Occasionally she would be rubbed reassuringly by Tantomile, and would smile back nervously. Then she would grit her teeth and try to remember why she was returning: Cassandra, Bombalurina and the kittens.

Suddenly, up ahead, Munkustrap froze in his tracks, and the others did the same. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer jumped down from a fence on the side of the alley they were in to stand on either side of Munkustrap. The rest of the group then moved slowly forward until they were right up behind the grey tom.

They were looking down a sloped road that led straight to the docks.

Mungojerrie crept up right beside Munkustrap.

"That's where 'e is." he wispered.

"We gotta be careful from now on." Rumpelteazer added.

Demeter's heart felt like it had frozen in her chest. 

She was going back. 

Back into a place she could only call Hell. 

* * *

Chapter 3 Coming Soon!


	3. Chapter Three - Encounter and Retrieval

Queenfic3

Macavity's Queens: Part Three

As a refresher from last time, the Jellicles are using their everyday names to avoid panicing the new arrival to the Junkyard, Demeter. Here are the names and Jellicles they go with: Spot=Rum Tum Tugger, Boots=Alonzo, Alexander=Munkustrap, Andy and Ann=Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, Dusk and Dawn=Coricopat and Tantomile, Miss Jessy=Jennyanydots, Lillie=Jellylorum, Tiger=Skimbleshanks, Houdini=Mistoffelees, Patch=Tumblebrutus, Marx=Plato (get it?!), and Clark=Admetus (figure that joke out yourself ~ DC reference). When the everyday names are used in narritive, rather than speach, it indicates that the PoV is more strictly Demeter's or any of the new queens. Otherwise, Jellicle names will be used. Asparagus poked his head up through a pipe and looked back down at the other cats waiting to hear what he had to say. "It goes right in." He called softly. "I didn't see any henchcats. This is probably our best bet in." Munkustrap nodded and turned to the others.

"Then this is where we're going in." Munkustrap turned to the twins. "I want you two to go with Demeter and get the queens out of here. Ann, Tiger, you go with them too. Get the queens out and back to the Junkyard." He turned to the remaining toms. "Everyone else, run interferance. If you see, hear or smell any of ours getting to close to any of theirs, make sure they stay apart." Munkstrap started up towards the pipe where Asparagus was waiting.

Skimbleshanks had a hard look in his normally smiling eyes. "And what do ye plan on doin', lad?"

Munkstrap looked back over his shoulder. "Someone has to make sure Macavity doesn't find out what's going on until it's too late." He said grimly.

A sudden gasp came from the rear of the group. Everyone turned to see Demeter shivering and Tantomile and Rumpelteazer trying to calm her. "But... but Macavity will kill you if you fight him!" She protested, the visions of numerous toms that Macavity had forced her, Cassandra and Bombalurina to watch be killed by his hand in violent, very one-sided gladiator-style fights.

Tugger smiled at Demeter. "You don't have to worry your pretty face about ol' Alexander, babe. If there's a cat alive that can send Macavity runnining to lick his wounds, it's him."

The silver tabby turned and smiled at the unusually strong show of support from Tugger. "Thanks for the vote of confidance. And Ms. Demeter, I'll be fine. Macavity hasn't killed me yet." He said with a reassuring smile. And with that, he lowered himself into the pipe, right behind Asparagus.

"You gonna be al'right, love?" Rumpelteazer asked Demeter, with Tantomile looking on.

The yellow queen nodded. "Yeah." She whispered, knowing that she didn't sound anywhere near convencing to the two streetwise queens.

"Don't worry, then." Rumpelteazer said with a big grin on her face. "I could find my way through this place blindfolded."

"Then ya'd better quit yer yappin' and get moving." Mungojerrie called as he boosted the three queens up towards the pipe. "Down you go," he said to Demeter as he helped her in, "and Alexander will catch ya at the bottom if ya fall."

Demeter looked up in alarm. "If I fall? What do you mean by thaAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!??" 

Mungojerrie smiled as he heard her falling down the pipe and land with an 'OOF!' into Munkustrap's arms.

"Jerry, you're a goof, you know that?" Rumpelteazer chided her brother.

Mungojerrie grinned. "Well, we gotta get those two together somehow. And," he turned to face his sister, a cocky grin plastered on his face and arms crossed over his chest. "I've got an Argintine joint that says I'm the cat to do it."

Rumpelteazer arched an eyebrow. "You toms 'ave a pool on who gets those two together?" Mungojerrie nodded and Rumpelteazer rolled her eyes. "'Onestly! You toms!"

Rumpelteazer carefully poked her nose out around a corner, checking either way for henchcats. Seeing none, she lead the little group of three queens and two toms into yet another dark hall in Macavity's seemingly endless network of passages. "Do ye know how much further we have to go?" Skimble whispered from the back of the group.

"We should be there any minute now." Rumpelteazer whispered back. 

In fact, one more turn, and Demeter was able to smell the familiar scents of her friends! "They're in there!" She whispered to Tantomile excitedly as she gestured to a closed cell. Without thinking, she started to dash out from the showed hall they were in when Skimble grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Donna be rushing out there, lass." He cautioned as he pulled her back to the group. "We donna know what's around the corner, and the last thing we need is fer ye to be caught again."

Demeter froze at the touch of the tom, but forced herself not to react. Tiger was one of the _good_ cats. Not to mention the fact that he was absolutely right. If she wasn't careful, she might get them all caught, and then they'd be worse off than ever. "You're right..." she stammered. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"'Ere, now." Rumpelteazer gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't be talkin' like that. Your mates are as good as free with lil' Ann on the job! Now let's get that door open!" She smiled as she gave the heavy door a mischivious look. Quickly, she was over in front of it and was examining the lock with the eye of a seasoned professional. After a few moments of study, she gave an excited giggle and pulled a small metal stick out of one of the piles of debris that Macavity's henchcats had left behind. 

"Who's there?!" Came a harsh whisper from inside. Demeter reached over Rumpelteazer's head and opened a little sliding pannel that let her see into a pair of brilliant green eyes.

"Bomby! It's me!" she whispered back to her friend. "I found help!"

"Demeter! It's you! We'd thought something had happened to you!"

Demeter smiled. "It almost did, but I'm back, and you'll all be out of here soon." She promised, hoping that the kittens would be able to hear her in the back of the cell.

Meanwhile, Rumpelteazer gave her makeshift skeleton key a few deft twists, and the sound of a bolt sliding came to their ears. With a triumphant smile, the striped queen threw open the door to find herself standing right in front of Bombalurina. She looked up with a cocky grin on her face. "'Ello, there!"

Demeter looked past the red queen and into the cell. "Cassie, Electra, Etcetera, Victoria, Jemima?'

"Demeter!" Came the unanimous calls of the four kittens as they all threw themselves at Demeter, even Victoria cheered at the sight of their friend.

"We thought that you'd been hurt and wouldn't come back!" Etcetera cried into Demeter's yellow coat.

"Macavity said that his henchcats had killed you!" Jemima's eyes were filled with tears.

"We were all dreadfully worried about you, love." Cassandra said as she gracefully slid up to Demeter and gave her a welcoming nuzzle. "Wish I could say welcome home, but you've probably been in a better place than we have these past few days."

"And as soon as you are ready..."

"... You six shall go there as well." 

The queens looked over to see Coricopat and Tantomile standing side-by-side in the doorway. Quietly, after a few moments, Skimbleshanks and Rumpelteazer could be seen standing behind them.

Victoria nervously looked up at Demeter. "These are friends... Right?" She whispered, a little frightened of these new cats especially the toms. Demeter nodded.

"These are some of the cats who helped me." She quickly explained to the others. "A lot more came with us to make sure that Macavity and his henchcats wouldn't try to stop us from leaving."

"And if yer wantin' to get out, I'd say we'd best be on our way." Skimble said from the doorway. "The others are only going to be able to keep them busy for so long before they figure out that they're bein' led on a wild goose chase." With that, Skimble turned to sniff the air, making sure that there were no henchcats around. "We're clear." He stated.

Tantomile and Coricopat nodded in unison. "Tiger is right." Coricopat said. 

"We need to leave now." Tantomile finished.

"It's alright. They can be trusted." Demeter smiled at her friends, hoping that her being there would encurage them to quicker action. Slowly, the two older queens made their way to the door, and Demeter gently ushered the kittens to follow. Once they were all in the hall, she looked at Rumpelteazer. "Which way now?" she asked.

Rumpelteazer thought for a moment, then she headed to the left. "This way's the quickest." she firmly stated, bounding ahead. Tantomile and Coricopat followed her, then the queens. Skimbleshanks brought up the rear, in case of any sort of surprise attack.

Suddenly, Skimble froze and whispered to the others, "Shh! Every one be quiet..." He trailed off as his ears twiched every which way, picking up some sound that was too faint for the others to pick up on. "There's trouble." He said quietly. "We've got to get out of here."

Color drained from each of the newly-liberated queen's faces and Tantomile and Coricopat looked at each other with deadpan faces.

**_CRASH!!! YYYYEEEEEEOOOOOWWWW!_**

Two tomcats fell through the flimsy roof of the hideout and landed in the midst of the group. The kittens screamed, and everyone else jumped back out of plain surprise. The two toms caughed and shook off the dirt out of their coats to reveal Tugger and Alonzo. There were small scrapes and cuts all over them and both were breathing heavily.

"What in the name of the Er'lasting Cat happened to the two of ye?!" Skimble exclaimed when he saw the two of them. Alonzo caughted and looked over at the orange tom.

"Henchcats." he sputtered. "Lots of them." The queens let out an almost simultanious gasp when they heard the words. Tugger looked down at the four kittens and gave them a smile as he shook out his fur.

He bent down and grinned. "Now what are four lovely little ladies like yourselves doing here?" He paused a moment to look up at Cassandra and Bombalurian. "For that matter, what are _you_ two ladies doing here?"

Etcetera couldn't help but giggle at the handsome tom, and her giggling managed to infect Electra as well. Bombalurina gave Tugger a cool look. She didn't need some ego-filled tom flirting with her right now. She turned her attention back to Cassandra. Cassandra's eyes, in turn, were focused on the new black and white tom. She blushed a little, the large patches of brown on her face covering most of it up. Whoever he was, she hoped that he was one of the rescuing cats.

"Alexander is holding Macavity off." Alonzo informed the group. "We need to get them to the Junkyard quick!" He said more to Skimble and the twins than to anyone else.

"Ann, lass, this would be a good time to show us that way out." Skimble said to Rumpelteazer. She nodded and dashed off down the hall. The others followed in quick persuit, desperately keeping pace with the young queen. Eventually they emerged from the lair, the queens pausing a moment to savor the freedom that they had been denied for so long. However, Skimble pushed them onwards, knowing that they wouldn't be safe until they were back within the walls of the Junkyard.

The queens barely had time take in anything as they rushed past houses, fountains, fences, trees, and finally piles upon piles of trash. Looking to the sides, they noticed shapes flanking them on either side. Demeter's heart skipped a beat, her first thought was that they were henchcats. But when Mungojerrie appeared suddenly beside Rumpelteazer, she realized that it was the rest of the rescue party. Asparagus and Munkustrap quckly followed.

Had any of them bothered to look back, they would have seen a flash of light at the entrance to the Junkyard, barring any intruders, and a small black cat as he did a quick magical turn and dissapeared. They came to a stop in the center of the Junkyard, the kittens as well as Bomby and Cassandra loking around in amazement. It had been so long since they had been outside, and now here... It was incredible!

"They're back!" came an excieted voice from above. They all looked up to see Tumblebrutus looking down with a large grin on his face. He looked back over his shoulder and called to some others, yet unseen. "The rescue party is back!" Then, in a single movement, he jumped from his perch and landed into a perfect somersault, landing him right infront of the group at Munkustrap's feet. Munkustrap smiled down at the kitten and then lept up onto the giant tire to address the rest of the tribe, who had come out to see the new arivals. They kept a distance, just like they had when Demeter had arrived, but they were all eager to see them. 

"Everyone!" Munkustrap called, his voice carrying over the group of cats and into the Junkyard. "We return the victors! The queens are free!"

A cheer ran through the tribe and the queens looked around, amazed at how many cats there were who would have risked their own safety to save theirs. Demeter watched Munkustrap with admiration. He was a true leader. No wonder these cats would follow him into the lair of Macavity. She smiled to herself. Maybe now she would have a chance to learn more about him...

Quickly, Jellylorum and Jennyanydots surrounded the kittens and two newly rescued queens, fussing over them like mother hens. "Oh you poor things!" Jenny exclaimed as she examined Victoria. "You don't look like you've had a decent meal in months!" Which would be fairly accurate. Macavity generally didn't like to be too generous with things like food.

"Not to mention in need of a good grooming." Jelly added with a smile, placing her hands on Electra's shoulders. "The six of you should really come with us. We'll get you cleaned up and then something to eat!" The kittens and two queens looked over at Demeter, who nodded. Smiling, the kittens timidly followed Jelly and Jenny, and Cassandra and Bomby followed them.

Demeter turned to Munkustrap. "I can't thank you enough for helping us." she said, blushing.

"You and your friends are wlecome to stay as long as you wish. You are free to consider this your home for now if you wish." He replied. Demeter smiled and turned to follow her friends. Even thought they were with queens, they would still feel more comfortable with her with them. Munkustrap let his eyes watch her as she walked away. Demeter was very graceful, sleek, and just downright beautiful. He sighed. He hoped that someday soon he would be able to tell the queen all about who he and theh other Jellicles really were. 

Chapter 4 Coming Soon!


	4. Chapter Four - Endearment and Revenge

Queenfic4

Macavity's Queens: Part Four

As a refresher from last time, the Jellicles are using their everyday names to avoid panicing the new arrival to the Junkyard, Demeter. Here are the names and Jellicles they go with: Spot=Rum Tum Tugger, Boots=Alonzo, Alexander=Munkustrap, Andy and Ann=Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer, Dusk and Dawn=Coricopat and Tantomile, Miss Jessy=Jennyanydots, Lillie=Jellylorum, Tiger=Skimbleshanks, Houdini=Mistoffelees, Patch=Tumblebrutus, Marx=Plato (get it?!), and Clark=Admetus (figure that joke out yourself - DC reference). When the everyday names are used in narritive, rather than speach, it indicates that the PoV is more strictly Demeter's or any of the new queens. Otherwise, Jellicle names will be used. The four kittens kept together in a tight cluster in the queen's den as Jennyanydots, Jellylorum and Tantomile manuvered throughout the room. Rumpelteazer had long since run off to join Mungojerrie in who knows what sort of mischief, but the two older queens thought it probably for the better that she wasn't there at the moment. Rumpelteazer had a way of winding people up. These kittens were wound tight enough as it was already. Bombalurina and Cassandra looked to be in better shape, although they too were watching the three strange queens with mild suspicion as they went about their business. Demeter was doing her best to calm all six of them, to show them that the three queens were there only to help, but she wasn't having much success as they could all feel the nervous energy that was practically spilling over from within the gold and black queen.

"Now come, kittens, the four of you are absolutely a mess. How long has it been since you've had a decent bath?" Jenny asked, going into full Gumbie mode. She held out a hand to the timid kittens, smiling gently. Eventually, more out of curiosity than anything, Etcetera looked up and took the matronly queen's extended hand. Taking it gently, Jenny led the striped kitten to a pile of pillows and proceeded to painstakingly clean her coat from ear to tail. After a while, a white undercoat started to appear under the grime and orange, yellow and gray stripes soon followed. "There you are!" Jenny said with a smile. "All clean." Etcetera gave a little shake to fluff out her fur. When the other kittens saw the results of Jenny's handywork, the three of them timidly crept forward toward the Gumbie cat with Jemima in the front, then Electra, and finally Victoria.

Jellylorum smiled at the slow change in the kitten's attitudes. Laying a gentle hand on Etcetera's shoulder, she caught the kitten's attention. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

Etcetera nodded a little. "Yes, please." she said quietly.

Jelly smiled and dissapeared outside the den for a little while, and when she came back, she was carrying a large sack. Inside was a number of different types of food that Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer had managed to obtain for the occasion. The other Jellicles decided not to ask where it came from this time. "Here you go." she said to Etcetera, handing her a little bit of potted grouse. The kitten looked at the food for a minute, not sure whether or not she should take it but finally, between Jelly's urging and the smell of the grouse, Etcetera finally took and quickly devoured the meal. "Hungry little thing, aren't you?" Jelly laughed gently. Etcetera just blushed and gave a little burp.

Eventually, all of the kittens were bathed, fed, and fast asleep on the large pile of blankets that all of the queens shared. Even though they were all curled up together for warmth, Jelly and Jenny lay blankets on top of them as well. Bombalurina, Cassandra and Demeter were happy to see that for the first time in as many months as they had known the kittens, the four were sleeping peacefully and with smiles on their faces. "How long do we have to keep this up?" Tugger asked, a sour look on his face. "If I have to go on hearing that stupid everyday name my humans gave to me..."

Alonzo laughed. "You're just mad because you know you can't score with any of those queens with a Policle name like Spot!" 

"Like Boots is much better?" Tugger gave a low growl. Then his mouth curled into a smirk. "It ain't going to score any points with that Abyssinan queen. Cassandra, right? I saw the look you gave her." Alonzo blushed, the red showing easily through the white on his face.

Munkustrap looked at both toms. Alonzo was a fighter and Tugger, dispite acting like a dandy, had put his fair share of clawmarks in many a Peke. He decided to step in before things got any hotter between the two. Besides, if these two got rilled, he was going to have a harder time keeping the tom kits under control. "Down, both of you." he said, drawing himself up to his full hight. "It's going to be like this until I feel certain that those queens are out of any and all danger." Tugger and Alonzo both stood down, both glaring at each other.

Munkustrap moved away from the group. He needed the advice of Old Deuteronomy. Things were heating up too much and the Jellicle Protector didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to control it. Daylight broke, and small rays filtered into the Queens' Den, gently waking those within. As usual, the Gumbie Cat was slow to rouse, but as soon as she remembered her new charges, she sprang into action, ignoring her habit of sleeping in sunbeams. Jellylorum had gone to the Theater the night before but returned with fresh milk for the new arrivals.

Jemima was the first kitten to wake up. Being the smallest, she had learned that getting to the food first ment that she would have a better chance of getting fed. Walking past then entrance to get to Jellylorum and the food, she was surprised when a head popped in. "Hey! You four gonna play with us today?" came the perky voice of Pouncival. Jemima froze, not certain what to do. Pounce tilted his head. "Hey, can you talk?" he asked, curious. Jemima just nodded. "What's your name?" he asked. "Mine's John."

"Jemima." came the soft reply. Pouncival grinned.

"So you four gonna come out and play with us, Jemima?" he asked again. "Patch found a ball and we're gonna go play with it."

"They're not going anywhere until they get breakfast." came Jellylorum's voice. Pouncival looked up and smiled.

"So later, then? Okay!" he replied before bounding away.

Jelly sighed and turned the the buffudled Jemima. "John's always like that." she explained. "Now were you looking for something to eat?" she asked. Jemima nodded shyly. "Well then, what would you like?" she asked.

Jemima paused. She wasn't used to having to chose. Not sure what to ask for she ventured out on a limb, asking for something she hadn't had since becoming a prisoner of Macavity. "Do you have milk?" she asked quietly. Jelly smiled and dissapeared for a moment, reappearing with a bottle. 

"Help yourself." she smiled, pouring some into a bowl. "Just make sure not to drink too quickly, or else you'll get a stomach ache." Jemima just kept wolfing the meal down. Jellylorum looked at her with some concern. "Here now," Jelly said gently as she knelt next to the kitten. "What's your rush, dear?"

Jemima looked up at the queen with large eyes. "I... I just want to eat before the others get up." she said quietly. "I'm the smallest, so sometimes I can't get to the food fast enough and I don't get much."

"Oh you poor thing..." Jelly's brow furrowed. "That monster must have been starving you little ones." She smiled and gave Jemima a gentle nuzzle. "Don't worry. This milk is yours. If the others want some, I have plenty more in the next room." "The tribe, well, the toms at least, are starting to get on edge." Munkustrap said as he sat in front of the Jellicle Leader. Once more, the trail of Old Deuteronomy had led to the vicarage wall, and Munkustrap had jumped up to join him. "Mungojerrie and Coricopat don't mind so much, but Tugger, Alonzo, and their group are starting to jump down each other's throats at the slightest provocation."

Old Deuteronomy sighed and pulled himself up so that he was sitting, a sure sign that he deemed the matter of enough concern to give it his full attention. "How are the queens?" he asked.

"Well, the older queens, Demeter, Bombalurina, Cassandra, they all seem to be well." Munkustrap said. "They've been keeping to themselves, but with a tribe of strange toms about they can't be blamed for that."

"And the kittens?"

Munkustrap frowned. "A little harder to say, sir. Two of them, Etcetera and Electra I think, have taken to following Tugger from a little distance. They seem a little more curious about us than the other two. Jemima and Victoria are alright around the queens, and all four of them are more or less alright with the tom kits but they stay away from grown toms."

Old Deuteronomy nodded. "They will need to be told soon." he said. "The Jellicle Ball is coming in only a short while, and it will simply not do to have them there during it if they are uninformed about what is going on."

Munkustrap nodded. The Jellicle Leader was right, of course. "How should we do it, sir?" He asked.

The old tom thought for a moment. "That, Munkustrap, is something we need to think about..." "Patch, quit tossin' the ball so high! The queens can't get it if you do!" Pounce shouted at Tumblebrutus. The older kitten grinned.

"You mean _you_ can't get it, right? Victoria and Electra are taller than you are!" he laughed and tossed the ball to Admetus, who tossed back over Pounce's head and to Etcetera. The striped kitten giggled and jumped to catch the ball. "See? Even Etcetera can get it, and she's shorter than you!"

Pounce flushed. "You're just tossin' it low 'cause she's a girl!"

The queen kits giggled and watched as the two tom kits started tussling with each other, the bigger Tumblebrutus soon getting the better of the smaller Pouncival. "Toms are certainly odd." Victoria said quietly. The others nodded in agreement.

"No, for the most part it's just the two of them." came a silky tom voice from above. The four kittens looked up to see a small black and white tom sitting above them. "Some of us are pretty normal."

"Who're you?" Etcetera asked.

The tom smiled. "Houdini." was the quick reply.

"That's a funny name." Etcetera answered.

Mistoffelees smiled back. "So's Etcetera." The queen kit huffed.

"No it's not!"

"Do you know what it means?" Mistoffelees asked. 

"Sure I know! It means... uh.... it's..."

Jemima giggled. "You don't know, do you, Etcy?"

"No." Etcetera had to finally admit. Then, resolutely sticking out her bottom lip, she looked at Mistoffelees. "So what does it mean?"

The sly smile never left Mistoffelee's face for a moment. "It means 'And so on.' It's a human word."

"You're smart!" Jemima exclaimed.

"What's Electra mean?" Electra asked.

"A character from a very old human story." Mistoffelees answered.

Jemima raised a paw. "And Jemima."

"A dove." Mistoffelees replied.

Victoria crept forward quitely. "What does Victoria mean?" she asked.

"It means victory!" Mistoffelees proclaimed. 

"Now, your turn." Etcetera giggled. "What does your name mean?"

  
"My name?" Mistoffelees asked. The kittens nodded eagerly. Mistoffelees shrugged. "Houdini was a famous human magician. My humans named me that because Houdini always performed in a tuxedo. They say my coat looks like one."

"A magician?" Victoria asked quietly.

"Um, yeah. Someone who does magic." Mistoffelees answered. "Not scared of magic, are you?" he asked with a smile.

"M... Macavity said that there was a Jellicle magician named Mistoffelees." Etcetera stammered. "He said that Mistoffelees was an evil black magician."

Mistoffelees raised an eyebrow. Then he smiled and hopped down into the center of the group of kittens. "Don't worry about Mistoffelees. I promise that whenever I'm around you'll never be in any danger from him." The Napoleon of Crime lurked deep within his lair. It had been days since the escape of the rest of his queens, and there was still no word from his agents. There was still a slight tenderness in his side from where Munkustrap had delivered a decisive blow in their last battle, and he was sure that it was the reason for their easy escape.

"Macavity, sir!"

Macavity whirled around to see one of his most trusted agents, Scuttlepen, bowing at the base of his throne. "You have news?" he asked quietly, his tone indicating that it had better be good, else not even Scuttlepen's years of service would save him. But the scruffy tom nodded with a cheshire smile.

"Word has it that the Jellicle Ball is in two days sire." 

Macavity nodded. He knew that, he had once been a Jellicle.

"I was spying around the Vicarage and overheard a conversation between Munkustrap and the Old Tom." The name of Deuteronomy was forbidden in Macavity's presence. "They're going to try to break the news of who they are tomorrow. If you wish, I can send one of your more high-end agents to beat them to the punch."

A wry grin started to cross Macavity's face. Suttlepen was his favorite agent for a reason. "Yes... That will do quite nicely." he replied in a dangerously low voice. "Send Perrytwist." he instructed. The queen was a high-society queen, and would easily be able to gain the confidence of his wayword captives.

Then they would run. Run right to him. 

Chapter 5 Coming Soon!


	5. Evaluation and Resolution

Macavity's Queens: Part Five

* * *

Cassandra lay on the top of an old car, carefully watching the four queen kittens at play. Although she was still protective of them, she was becoming more confident about leaving them in the care of Miss Jessy or Lillie. The two older queens seemed to know how to handle them quite well, and the kittens seemed to trust them. And that gave Cassandra a chance to let her gaze wander over the rest of the cats in this new tribe.

Alexander, the silver tabby, seemed to be quite a nice sort. He was always checking up on them, making sure that they got everything that they needed. Demeter seemed rather taken with him. Cassandra smiled to herself. They seemed like they'd be a good match, if either ever got the nerve to tell the other. Alexander was reserved, proper, and obviously not willing to do anything that would be construed as a threat by the queens. He refrained from touching them unless it was necessary, and was always polite when addressing them.

Spot, Cassandra had to keep herself from laughing at the rediculous name, was almost the opposite in every respect. Flashy, always trying to get the attention of Bombalurina, Demeter or Cassandra, and reveled in the attention that the kittens were starting to give him. Etcetera and Electra in particular seemed to enjoy tagging along behind the tom. And, although she denied it completely, every so often Cassandra would catch Bomby taking a longer glance at the black and gold tom then she should have.

Boots, she paused. The name was silly, probably sillier than Spot, but Cassandra still liked to let her eyes linger on the black and white tom. True, he was undoubtibly a mongrel cat, but he had an infectious smile. And when the light his his fur just right, Cassandra could see strong muscles underneath. The strong silent type, and Cassandra could appreciate that.

Looking over, Cassandra saw Demeter and Bombalurina not too far off. The kittens were playing nearby, and enjoying themselves thuroughly. Moving to join the other two queens, Cassandra settled herself down. "So how are the two of you today?" she asked.

"Not bad." Bombalurina answered.

Demeter nodded in agreement. "For the first time in a while, it actually looks like things are going right for us." she smiled. Cassandra smiled. 

"It would certainly seem that way." 

"I wouldn't get too cozy here." came a voice from nearby. The three queens looked over.

"Who's there?" Bombalurina demanded, while Demeter and Cassandra rushed to get in front of the kittens. Out of the shadows of the Junkyard came a cream and white queen, long fur impecibly groomed. "Who are you?" Bombalurina demanded again.

The queen moved quickly to Bombalurina's side. "My name's Perrytwist. Now listen, I don't have much time." she said. "You're all in danger."

"Danger?" Demeter asked, "Danger from what?"

Perrytwist gave her a look of surprise. "From Jellicles, of course. You're in their territory." The kittens gave each other frightened looks and Demeter edged closer to Bomby. "Frankly I'm amazed you're still alive."

"But the tribe here," Demeter said, "we're under their protection."

Perrytwist shook her head. "No, no you're not! That's what I came to warn you about! These cats here... They **_are_** the Jellicles! You have to get out of here before they keep you here for good!"

"What?" Bombalurina exclaimed. "This tribe is the Jellicle tribe?"

"That is what I said." Perrytwist answered. "I've seen it happen before. They 'rescue' some poor queen who doesn't know any better, lull her into a sense of security, and then **_POW!_**, she's either dead, or a slave to their every whim."

Cassandra gazed aloofly at the cream and white queen. "Why are you telling us this?" she asked.

"I lost my sister to the Jellicles." she answered simply. "I don't want to see it happen to anyone else."

Demeter felt a knot in her stomach. This tribe couldn't be the Jellicles... They just couldn't! They were all so nice, kind... Alexander... those kind eyes of his... Were they really nothing more than a lure?

"I can get you away from here." Perrytwist offered, a smile creeping onto her lips. "I can take you someplace where Jellicles never go."

"And where would that be?" Cassandra asked.

"Have you ever heard of Toddenham Court?" The queens shook their heads. "It's not too far. A couple of pubs, some other places, lots of opportunities for a queen who wants to make it. What do you think?"

Demeter, Cassandra and Bombalurina looked at each other. Each felt it hard to believe that their savior tribe could possibly be the bloodthirsty Jellicles that they had heard so much about but, why would this queen lie? "What do you think?" Cassandra asked, looking at Bombalurina, and then at Demeter.

"They've never treated us badly..." Demeter said, quietly.

"But am I the only one who's noticed that they sidestep a lot of questions, and never really seem to tell us the whole truth about things? For one, they always clam up when we mention the Jellicles." Bomby asked. The other two queens had to shake their heads. They had noticed that as well.

"What if we asked directly?" Demeter suggested. "We'd be able to tell if they lied, we'd be looking for it.

Cassandra looked at Bombalurina. Both knew that Demeter was the last queen who'd want to know for sure if these cats were Jellicles. 

"Whatever you do, do it quickly." Perrytwist said. "I'll come back in a half-hour. That's the only time I'll be able to get you out." Then she turned and faded into the piles of junk.

The queens sighed, and the kittens mewed. Demeter went to comfort them, rather unsuccesfully considering how on-edge she was herself. They were quiet for a long while. Not sure what the best course of action would be. If they left, they could be saving themselves, or they might be making a huge mistake. Finally, Bombalurina spoke. "We're going to have to ask them."

"Who gets to be the lucky queen?" Cassandra asked.

"It was your idea, Demi." Bombalurina said.

Demeter paled. "I couldn't!" she protested violently.

Bombalurina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll ask them."

"Ask them what?" The queens all started at the voice. They looked over at one of the many trails into the clearing to see Alexander walking towards them. The kittens quickly ran behind the queens. "What's wrong witht he kittens?" he asked. "They look as scared as when we pulled them out of Macavity's lair."

"Maybe because they're frightened of something else." Bombalurina said cooly.

Munkustrap frowned. Something was wrong here... "What do they have to be aftraid of?" he asked.

"Jellicles, maybe?" Bombalurina replied. "We heard that they lived around here."

Munkustrap shrugged. "They do. Lots of cats live around here. But we've promised you that you won't come to any harm from them."

"_If_ we do what you say?"

"I'd swear by the Everlasting Cat, you'll never come to harm by a Jellicle." His tail twiched, agitated. "Is there something you're trying to get at, Miss Bombalurina?"

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." she replied. "Alexander, you're a Jellicle, aren't you? You and your whole tribe."

Munkustrap was taken aback. Where had that come from!? He looked over at Demeter and saw pleading eyes, begging him for an answer that was anything but yes. Munkustrap sighed, knowing that in dissapointing her, he'd lose her. 

"Yes." he answered.

_**SMACK!**_

Munkustrap was stunned. Not actually believing what had just happened. He turned to look at Bombalurina, whose hand was still poised in the final motion of the slap/rake. He felt something warm running down the side of his face and knew that she had used claws. His eyes shifted to Demeter, who was visibly shaking, not sure wheather to run, add to Bombalurina's handywork, or to see if Munkustrap was alright. One thing was certain, all seven were expecting the violent backlash that Macavity had primed them for.

Taking in a deep breath, he turned and took a few paces away. "If you wish to leave, you will not be stopped." he said, in a low voice that they could bearly hear. "If you ever come back, remember that you will be stoped and questioned like any other cat." Then he quietly started to walk away, until his dark coat hid him from view completely.

Demeter's heart was racing. Alexander was hurt... He hadn't struck at Bomby after she hit him... Were Jellicles really so bad then?

"Nice move."

The queens turned to see Perrytwist, who had appeared out of nowhere. "So, ready to see Toddenham Road?" 

"Yeah." Bomby replied with little enthuseism. "Let's go."

###

"Demeter, this place is scary." Jemima said quietly, staying near the yellow queen. Demeter had to agree. Toddenham Road did not look like the safest place to be. Every one of her nerves was on end as she saw cats who wouldn't even be allowed into Macavity's lair roaming about. Every so often they'd see a prostitute queen and her tom friend slipping into an alley and there were other toms watching them as they moved through the streets. The three older queens had moved to surround the kittens, felling uncomfortable with them being seen by the locals.

Perrytwist led them to a lean-to. "You gals stay here. I'm gonna go bring someone who can help you out."

"Stay here?" Electra asked, frightened. "But this place is scary."

"Buck up, kid. It's better than being with Jellicles." Perrytwist replied. Then she was gone.

And they waited.

And waited.

Eventually, Etcetera tugged at Bombalurina. "Bomby, I'm hungery. I haven't had anything since Lillie fed me this morning." Bombalurina sighed. 

"There's plenty of dumpsters around here. We dig long enough we're bound to find something." she said. "Kittens stay; queens, let's go."

Each of them went in a different direction and eventually Demeter found a dumpster that looked promising. She had just pulled out a half eaten fish when a slight movement caught her eye. "Who's there?!" she demanded.

Out of the murky shadows limped an old gray queen. Demeter looked at her, noting her ragged coat and scarred eye. At one point it looked as if she might have been pretty, but it was evident that she'd lived a very hard life. "Just me. I'm the usual diner here." she answered Demeter, nodding at the dumpster. "What's a queen like you doing here? Trying to make it without a tribe? Take it from me, love, it doesn't work. Go back to whatever tribe you came from if they'll still have you."

Demeter wasn't sure what to say. "I... I can't go back... They'd kill me... They do that to cats in the Junkyard."

She was met by a confused look from the old queen. "Which junkyard are you talking about, hon'? The only one around here belongs to the Jellicles."

"Well, yes. That's the one I'm talking about."

"Well, you're obviously not a Jellicle or even from around here." the gray queen laughed. "Everyone knows that the Jellicles are probably the closest tribe you'll get to perfect. Their leader, Old Deuteronomy, is wise and just. They're protected by Munkustrap. That cat would die before letting harm befall anyone in that Junkyard..." she trailed off, as if remembering a fond memory.

Demeter was confused. "But... That's not what I heard at all.... How do you know this for sure?"

The old queen smiled sadly. "Because I used to be a Jellicle. But I decided I didn't need my tribe and left."

"Why don't you go back, if they're so kind?"

"Because I can't. I broke my own bond with the tribe. I effectively banished myself from my own kind." she sighed. "The're two types of cats that the Jellicles will never have into their tribe. Those that have murdered, and those who have shown too much pride to accept the tribe." The old queen paused a moment before continuing. "If there's any way for you to get back into that Junkyard, dear, find it. You will be loved, protected, and charished until you go to the Heaviside." The old queen sighed. "Well, I suppose I should get started on finding dinner. Even an old queen needs nurishment."

As she turned to leave, Demeter called after her. "Wait, could you tell me your name?"

The old queen turned slowly. "Grizabella. Grizabella the Glamour Cat."

###

"Heaviside, where's Demeter?" Cassandra whispered to Bombalurina. "She should be back by now."

The kittens were eagerly eating the scraps of food that Bombalurina and Cassandra had brought for them, and the two queens were keeping an eye out for both Demeter and Perrytwist. 

"She probably just was having a harder time finding something." Bombalurina shrugged. "You know her nose isn't as keen as yours."

Then they saw a flash of cream and Perrytwist was next to them again. "Sorry I took so long. My friend had some stuff he had to do." She looked at the kittens and then at the queens. "Where's your friend? The yellow one?"

"Don't know." Bombalurina replied. "The kittens were all hungery, so we split up to find something for them to eat."

"Not that it matters much." came a chilling voice from the darkness. The queens all froze. Perrytwist smiled and quickly melted away like a ghost. As soon as she was gone, a familiar red tom came into view. "I do suspect that my dear little Demeter will show up for her friends eventually." Macavity said, an evil grin crossing his face.

###

Demeter heard the frightened screams clearly as she was making her way back with the fish. Dropping it, she quickly ran back to where she had left the others. She had just about reached the lean-to before she realized why the others were screaming, and as soon as she did, her own voice joined in the chorus.

"Why Demeter," Macavity smiled, "What a plesant surprise. I knew you'd come back eventually."

"Get out of here Demi!" Bombalurina yelled over the shoulder of a henchcat who was herding her and the others further back into an alley. "Get out!" Demeter could only nod dumbly and start running.

Macavity growled. Why was she the one who always caused him so much trouble. "Get her!" he yelled at one of the henchcats, who quickly jumped to obey.

Demeter didn't know where she was running or how far she had gone when she stopped. She found herself somewhere back in the Junkyard and dropped to her knees. Now what? She couldn't go back to the Jellicles, not now, no matter what that old queen had told her. After what Bombalurina had done earlier, there was no way she could expect help against Macavity a second time. Maybe there was another tribe nearby that would help.

"Ya know, ya really oughn't run off like that." came a scratchy voice behind her. "It gets the boss mad."

Demeter turned to see a henchcat looming behind her. "Heaviside..." she gasped and started running again, but before she could take a step, she felt the henchcat throw his entire weight on top of her, sending her to the ground. "Get off me!" she yelled, doing her best to twist out from under the stray.

"Not a chance." the henchcat grunted, trying to get a secure grasp on his quary. "I bring you back and I'm on Macavity's good side for me life!" Finally, he managed to get a hold on the struggling queen, hoisting her over his shoulder. "Now, let's see the boss, queenie."

###

Munkustrap lay in an old oven a fair distance away from the rest of the tribe. It wouldn't be good for them to see him like he was at that moment. His eyes were still damp, and no doubt still more than a little red. 

He couldn't believe that they were gone, just like that. After all the Jellicles had done... All it it had taken was one agent of Macavity for all the work that the Jellicles had done to go up in smoke. Weeks of cultivating trust, gone. 

And Demeter...

The calico queen was still weighing heavily on his mind. Demeter had affected him in a way that no queen ever had before and to have her look at him like she had... Fear... He had seen fear of him reflected in his eyes. Munkustrap had hoped never to see that. 

Finally, he knew that he was going to have to go back to the center of the yard. The others would start to wonder where he was if he didn't, and he'd have to tell them what happened to the queens anyway. Slowly pulling himself from the oven, he turned himself in the direction of the tribe when a slight sound caught his attention. Not sure what it was, every one of his senses as the Jellicle Protector went on high alert as he cautiously made his way towards the area where the sound had come from. As he drew nearer, he recognized the sounds of a struggle...

###

"Let me go!" Demeter screamed, thrashing about wildly, trying desperately to get loose of the henchcat.

The stray sneered. "Don't think so, queenie. The boss likes keeping his things in one place."

The henchcat finally managed to pin Demeter to the ground, firmly holding her hands behind her back to keep her from scratching her way free. He reached for a length of cord that he had dropped nearby for the purpose of restraining Demeter and tied her hands. Roughly yanking her to her feet, the henchcat started to drag Demeter back in the direction of Toddenham Road. They had only gone a few feet before a flash of silver appeared out of nowhere sending Demeter stumbling, and the henchcat to the ground!

Demeter stumbled a few feet before dropping to the ground, shaken, but otherwise unharmed. The same couldn't be said of the henchcat, who was facing the full wrath of Munkustrap.

"Coming into Jellicle territory, not very smart." Munkustrap hissed, pinning the henchcat to the ground. "Doesn't Macavity teach you strays anything?"

"Heh, enough to take a Jellicle!" the stray hissed back, using a free hand to toss dirt into Munkustrap's face. Munkustrap jumped back, shaking the dirt out of his eyes, and narrowly avoiding a tackle by the stray. The Jellicle Protector spun, slashing fiercely at the stray as he passed. The henchcat let out a yelp of pain, quickly turning to face Munkustrap. The two toms faced each other for a moment, each sizing the other up. Munkustrap was bigger than the stray, but the stray was certainly not restricted by the code of fair play that the Jellicle was. After only a moment, the toms lurched forward, claws out. Demeter, curled up as much as she could, hands still tied, she couldn't move very well. Munkustrap attacked the stray low, planting a shoulder in the abdomen. The stray doubled over, wind knocked out of him. Knowing when to press the advantage, Munkustrap followed up, forcing the stray back against an old freezer. The stray's head cracked up against the metal appliance, and he sunk to the ground. Munkustrap knelt down next to the henchcat, and finding him still alive, let out a low hiss. With one hand, he grabbed the stray by the scruff of the neck and raised him easily back up. Demeter was amazed. She hadn't realized he was that strong.

"Get out of this junkyard." Munkustrap growled fiercely, shoving the stray in the direction of the docks. "If I _ever_ find you here again, you won't get off so easily." The stray stumbled a few feet before looking back with an evil look. Then he started running as fast as he could back towards Macavity's headquarters. Munkustrap watched the retreating stray for a moment before looking over at Demeter, who was shaking violently. Sighing, Munkustrap approached quietly and carefully untied her restraints. "There you go." he said quietly before standing. "You should be more careful, Demeter."

The calico queen just sat, not moving, staring up at the silver tabby. Munkustrap looked down at her. Shame welled up inside Demeter. He had saved her again, even after she had left. She could see the hurt that was still in his eyes.

"I... I'm sorry." she choked. "I... I didn't mean to have him follow me here. I didn't even know he was there, I was just trying to run..."

Munkustrap's ears perked up. "Run? Run from what?" Demeter started, surprised at his reaction.

"M... Macavity. H... He lured us to Toddenham Road..." Tears welled up in her eyes as she burried her face in her hands. "I'm so _stupid_! I should have known she was one of his..."

Munkustrap hissed. Toddenham Road wasn't in his territory, but he couldn't let Macavity to get his hands on the queens and kittens again. "Go to the Tire." he instructed Demeter.

Demeter looked up, confused. "Wh... what?"

"Go to the Tire." he repeated. "Let Boots, Tiger, Andy, Dusk, and any other tom know what happened. They'll be able to find me." Then he dashed off in the direction of Toddenham Road.

Demeter watched him leave and was frozen for a few mometents. Then she scrambled to her feet and ran to carry out the instructions.

###

Tugger was sitting on the Tire when he saw the dusty form of Demeter stagger into the clearing. Jumping to his feet he ran over to her side and steadied her until they reached the Tire, where he had her sit down. "Woah, babe, where's the fire?" he asked, noting her frantic expression.

"Macavity!" she gasped, trying to fill her lungs.

The twins had been nearby and quickly moved beside Tugger and Demeter. They stared intently at Demeter for a moment, enough for Demeter to have a chill run down her spine. Then they looked at Tugger. "Macavity has the queens." They said in unison.

"Where's Stripes?" Tugger asked. "He needs to hear..."

He was cut off by the twins. "He has already gone. We are to follow." The alarm was quickly raised, and the toms were racing back towards Toddenham Road with Demeter following, much against the protesting of Jellylorum and Jennyanydots. Demeter was surpised to see Houdini racing alongside. Normally the small tom was left with the kittens. The group ran until they heard the sound of a fight. When they turned into an alley, they came to a screaching halt.

A bloody and worn Munkustrap was in between the queens and Macavity with his horde of henchcats. Munkustrap's breath was coming in ragged gasps, and his whole body was shaking from exhaustion. "You might as well give up now." Macavity grinned. "You can't honestly think you can hold all of us off for long."

"Ach, maybe not alone, but he got some reenforcements now!" Skimble yelled, causing the strays to whirl in surprise. Skimble, Alonzo, Asparagus, Mungojerrie, Coricopat, and Tugger all dropped into fighting stances. Mistoffelees was nowhere to be seen.

Macavity hissed angerily. _Damn Jellicles...._ "I truely hope you don't think that you're going to be getting them this time."

"And why shouldn't we?" Alonzo demanded. "We're more than a match for you and a couple of scroungy strays."

A wry smile crossed Macavity's face. "You honestly think I'd come this close to Jellicle territory with only a few of my cats?" He snapped his claws and glowing green eyes suddenly appeared from all around the darkness.

"Great." Munkustrap groaned. His heart was beating hard. Macavity and the few strays he had seen before were enough on his own. He should have known that Macavity wouldn't go down that easily.

Macavity read Munkustrap's face with almost a look of delight on his face. "Leave the queens and I'll be nice and generous in letting you and the rest of your stooges live."

"Never!" Munkustrap growled, taking a desperate strike at Macavity. The ginger cat, still fresh since he had been letting his henchcats do the fighting easily sidesteped, throwing the silver tabby over his shoulder to send him flying into the alley wall. With a groan, Munkustrap slid to the ground, unconcious. Demeter gasped in horror at the sight and would have dashed forward to go to his aid had not Skimbleshanks held her back. 

"But... But Alexander..." 

"He'll be alright in a moment, lass." Skimble assured her. "We're going to pull our ace in the hole." Demeter gave the orange tom a quizzical look, but he offered no explaination.

Then, a shadow was cast over the alley. Tugger had positioned himself infront of a street light on top of stack of boxes. Rather than the look of urgency that he had been wearing earlier, his expression now was calm, assured and almost smug. Macavity and his henchcats were sunned dumb. They were used to seeing the posturing of the Curious Cat, but in the middle of a street fight? The queens were wearing similar looks on their faces. What on earth was he thinking?

"Ladies," he said, directing his address first at the queens while fluffing his ruff. "And Gentlemen. There's no such cat in the metropolis. He holds all the patiant monopolies on performing surprising illusions, and creating ectentric confustions." He grinned broadly and hopped down a few levels until he was near the ground. "The greatest magicians have something to learn from Mister Mistoffelees' Conjuring Turn! I give you the Magical Mister Mistoffelees!"

Suddenly from the center of the alley there was a burst of smoke!

**_PRESTO!_**

The queens jumped back at the sudden noise, as did many of the henchcats. Standing in the middle of the alley was a small black tom with a white face and tuxedo pattern on his chest. An impish smile danced across his face as he sized up the henchcats, many of whom were not sure of what to make of this black cat.

"That's Mistoffelees?" Demeter asked, unbeliving what she was seeing. It was oviously Houdini, but only blacker and with a mystical air around him. Hardly the monster that Macavity had described to her and the other queens.

"Aye, lass." Skimbleshanks said with a smile. "That's the Magical Mister Mistoffelees the Conjuring Cat."

Macavity roared in fustration. "Don't just stand there, you idiots! Take him!" The henchcats jumped to carry out the order, but Mistoffelees smiled and seemed to vanish from under their hands, only to appear a moment later near the queens. He smiled cheerfully at the queens before jumping off a little ways before continuing Tugger's song:

_My manner is vague and aloof,  
You would think there was nobody shyer...  
But my voice has been heard on the roof,  
When I was curled up by the fire.  
And I've sometimes been heard by the fire,  
When I was about on the roof.  
At least they all heard that somebody purred  
Which is incontestible proof of my singular magical powers!  
And I've known the family to call me in from the garden for hours  
When I was alseep in the hall!_

All this time he was skillfully evading the claws of the henchcats, while Macavity watched, growing more and more furious. While this fantastic distraction was going on, Demeter found herself shuttled quietly around to the rest of the queens by Skimbleshanks. "What are you doing?!" she whispered frantically.

"Yeh got to be over here for this to work, lass." Skimble whispered back. Finally, Tugger broke back in.

"And not long ago this _phenominal_ cat, produced seven..." he looked over at the group of queens, "Er... Produced seven _queens_ right out of a hat!"

And with a small burst of light, Mistoffelees produced a red cape from out of nowhere. He tossed one end of it to Skimbleshanks who quickly shoved all of the queens under it.

_**"STOP HIM!"**_ Macavity roared.

_**PRESTO!**_

Mistoffelees yelled, and jerking the cape away, reveiled nothing more than a patch of bare alley where the he and the queens had been a moment before.

###

They tumbled out from seemingly nowhere onto the ground, Mistoffelees doing anything resembling a graceful landing. The other cats surrounded them in an instant. "Where are the others?" Jellylorum asked Mistoffelees.

"They were helping me get these seven out of the alley. You're also going to have to get a sickbed ready." he answered.

Looks of concern swept over the members of the tribe who remained in the Junkyard. "Oh, no... Not..?" Rumpelteazer started. Mistoffelees cut her off with a nodd.

"You be sure to bring him as soon as they get back!" Jennyanydots instructed. "And someone needs to find Old Deuteronomy!"

###

"What do you think is going to happen?" Jemima asked Demeter softly. The six queens were laying on a pile of old mattresses that was on one side of the Junkyard. They had been escorted there by Admetus and Plato and told to stay there for the time being. No gards, no threats, but just the simple instruction. Oddley enough, they found themselves obaying even though they weren't sure why. "I mean, they wouldn't hurt us after saving us, would they?"

Demeter sighed. "I don't know, Jemima."

Etcetera was standing on a particuarly tall stack of mattresses and was looking at something in the distance. "Hey, there's something coming this way..." she mused aloud. Cassandra and Bombalurina heard and stood up, looking to see what Etcetera was looking at. Sure enough, there was something moving in their direction. It looked to be a cat, a very shaggy old tomcat to be precise. And he looked like he knew they were there. The kittens jumped down and huddled around Demeter, who in turn was behind Cassandra and Bombalurina. The old tom sat down on one of the mattresses and smiled at them.

"Well, now. I don't recall ever seeing you seven here before. And normally I don't see kittens looking so nervous." He grinned down at the four kittens. It was a rather infectious grin, and Etcetera had to put a paw over her mouth to keep from giggling out loud. It was also on a face that was familiar to Demeter, although she couldn't figure out why. "Now, where did you seven pop up from?" he asked.

"Macavity's." Victoria said, rather quietly as she ventured a little further out from behind Demeter.

The old tom nodded. "How about before that?" he asked. "I daresay that Macavity doesn't make nice little kittens like yourself." Even Cassandra had to repress a grin on that line.

Victoria had to think a minute. "I don't remember much." she said quietly. "It was warm, and I was always being petted and brushed." The other three kittens nodded at similar memories.

"Mind if I ask why you want to know?" Bombalurina asked, slightly suspicious.

The old tom took the question in stride. "Oh, I'm just an old cat." he replied. "The only thing that gives me any pleasure anymore is a good conversation with another. Well, that and my family. Actually, I was on my way to visit one of my sons. I heard he had a rather nasty accident and I wanted to make sure for myself that he was alright."

"Then he's probably waiting for you." Electra said quietly. "I know if I were hurt, I'd want my momma." The three older queens looked rather surprised. This was the first time Electra had ever said anything about her family. As far as they had known, she was like the other kittens in never having known her parents.

Smiling, the old tom got up and dusted his coat off. "You're right little one." He patted her head gently. "He probably is waiting."

And with that, he walked off into the Junkyard.

"That was weird." Electra said to herself.

"What?" Demeter asked.

Electra looked up at the calico. "When he touched me, I wasn't afraid..."

###

A few hours later a sound jerked all the queens to attention. Looking at a particular patch of shadows, they saw the twins slowly emerge.

"Come with us, please."

###

They entered the center of the Junkyard with mixed emotions. The Jellicles were all scattered about the central area, except on the central tire they were so used to seeing Alexander standing on to address the tribe. The faces they saw had emotions on them that were unidentifiable by the queens, and if they hadn't been so sure that it was a figment of tired and distressed minds, they might have sworn that the Jellicles' eyes were somehow strangely lit by the light of the full moon above.

There was a bit of movement from the queens' den and they saw Alexander being carefully led out by Spot and Tiger. Demeter's hands covered her mouth when she saw the still red wounds covering his body and how his legs could barely hold his weight. She would have rushed over, thrown herself down and begged his forgiveness had Bombalurina not placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. The red queen shook her head. Demeter could see the words in her friend's eyes: _Not now, girl._ Alexander finally sat down on the tire, the short walk obviously had taken a toll. But none of the other cats moved, save for Spot and Tiger who moved short distances off from the silver tabby. After a few minutes, regaining his breath, Alexander pulled himself to his feet. At first it looked as if he wouldn't be able to stand, but a stern glance to the toms who made a motion to help was enough to get them to back down. 

He would stand on his own.

The kittens huddled down at the feet of the queens as Alexander's eyes roamed over the entire tribe, lingering a moment on the queens, and then moving on until they settled on Dusk and Dawn. The twins closed their eyes for a moment before looking down a rather dark path leading out of the Junkyard. 

"I believe it is Old Deuteronomy."

The queens looked at each with mixed disbelief and concern. How certain could they be of anything?

And why were they singing?

Demeter's attention was caught again as the Jellicles all begain to reline, as if going into some sort of dream. All but Spot and Alexander. The former stood on the half-pipe that he commonly made his perch, while the latter looked out across the tribe and sang. And if his eyes had made Demeter's heart skip a beat before, his singing made it melt completely.

"Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time;  
He's a Cat who has lived many lives in succession.  
He was famous in proverb and famous in rhyme  
A long while before Queen Victoria's accession."

Spot than stepped in with a rich and smooth voice that surprised the queens. They were used to seeing this cat as a cocky rebel.

"Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives  
And more - I am tempted to say, nintey-nine;  
And his numerous progeny prospers and thrives  
And the village is proud of him in his delcline."

Alexander smiled and then continued.

"At the sight of that placed and bland physiognomy,  
When he sits on the sun on the vicarage wall,  
The Oldest Inhabitant croaks:"

Then they sang together.

"Well, of all...  
Things... Can it be... really! ... No! ... Yes!...  
Ho! hi!  
Oh, my eye!  
My mind may be wandering, but I confess  
I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!"

Then the tribe slowly sprang back to life gathering itself in front of the two toms. Tiger and Boots held back some of the kittens as they finished singing the song. They sang until they reached a cresendo, directing all of their attention to that dark path. The kittens shivered, uncertain as to what to expect.

A moment later, they were surprised to see none other than the old tom who they had talked to earlier slowly walk down the path and into the clearing. He walked slowly, but surely, to the tire, Alexander bowing slightly before the Deuteronomy, the older tom giving his son a fatherly nuzzle. Then he turned to the rest of the tribe, all gathered around the tire.

"My legs may be tottery, I must go slow;  
And be careful of Old Deuteronomy."

Then he sat on the tire, Alexander turning to face the tribe.

"Jellicle Cats meet once a year, on the night we make the Jellicle choice. And now that the Jellicle Leader is here, Jellicle Cats can all... REJOICE!" Then he sat on the steps that were in front of Old Deuteronomy, resting his head and paws on his sire's lap like a young kitten.

Old Deuteronomy gently stroked Alexander's head and then finally aknowledged the group of queens. "Please, my dears. Do come closer." he said with a smile. "It isn't very good to have guests and then have them simply sit on the sides, now is it?"

They were utterly confused. None in the least had any idea of what to do. Demeter looked at the group of Jellicles nervously. Then she saw Alexander.

And she saw those eyes. 

The eyes that did all his speaking for him.

_Please..._ they silently begged. _Trust us... Trust **me...**_

Trembling, she slowly stepped forward. None of the Jellicles moved, not even a twitch of a tail to be detected. As she neared the tire, she was then aware of several cats backing away from her, forcing her to move nearer and nearer the tire. Once she reached the steps, she was at a loss. She looked up at Old Deuteronomy and Alexander, unsure of what to do. Then she noticed Alexander moving. His left hand slowly reached out to her and then was still, held in a silent welcome.

For what seemed like forever, Demeter was unmoving as a statue. Then, almost timidly, she let her hand fall gently into his. A soft smile crossed both his face and the face of Old Deuteronomy. Although she couldn't see it, every one of the other Jellicles wore similar expressions.

They stayed like that for a moment before Demeter noticed a strange change in Alexander. He seemed to be breathing easier, but his eyes...

While they still held warmth and kindness as always, there was something she had never seen before. That strange illumination that she thought was a figment of her imagination... It was staring her right in the face from his eyes.

"Demeter..." he said softly, so quietly that only Old Deuteronomy would have possibly been able to hear.

"Y... yes?"

"Dance with me?"

"Dance with you? I don't understand."

"Please, dance with me." he asked again.

A simple request... To dance...

But the way he said it, Demeter knew the words held meanings much deeper than she knew.

But Alexander had never harmed her...

He had nearly died for her...

She nodded, unsure what would come out if she were to open her mouth to speak. Smiling, the silver tom drew himself to his feet. Demeter was amazed at how well he could hold himself now, dispite his injuries. Where was the energy coming from?

He extended his hand to her again, this time for a dance. Demeter still wasn't sure what to do. She had never danced before, really. Macavity had made her do some rather degrading things he called dancing, but Alexander wasn't like Macavity. She knew that now. This time when she reached for his hand, there was more confidence in her fingers, grasping his had as his fingers wound around hers. He raised both their hands to eye level and gazed at her for a moment.

"Welcome to the Jellicle Ball." he whispered, gently starting to guide her through the dance. It was slow, but hardly akwardly so. Alexander's movements were smooth and graceful as any tom could be, deftly stepping and directing her. Every so often she would feel a hand on her shoulder, her hip, or lightly brushing a leg. But she bearly even noticed the touches, so held was she by the tabby's eyes. Eventually, he slowed, then stopped and sang once again to the cats.

"Jellicle Cats come out tonight,  
Jellicle Cat come one, come all!  
The Jellicle Moon is shining bright,  
Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball!"

Demeter's heart was racing as Alexander finally let go of her hand. The kittens rushed to her as did Bombalurina and Cassandra.

"Demi?" Bomby looked anxious. "Are you alright?"

Demeter could only nodd. She looked over at the Jellicles they had all gathered at the base of the tire again, Alexander in front of them, Old Deuteronomy still on the tire.

"Jellicle Cats meet once a year,  
At the Jellicle Ball where we all rejoice!  
And the Jellicle Leader has now appeared  
And soon will make the Jellicle Choice.  
For waiting up there is the Heaviside Layer  
Full of wonders one Jellicle only will see.  
And Jellicles ask, because Jellicles _dare_,  
_Who will it be_?"

"_Who will it be_?" the tribe repeated. Then, after a moment they scattered and returned to their various perches around the Junkyard.

Old Deuteronomy again turned his attention to the queens. "My dears. Won't you please come closer?" he asked gently. This time, they all did, Demeter more sure than her friends for the first time. The Jellicle Leader gmiled at them. "I have heard much about you all from all of my tribe. They tell me nothing but good things about you." Once again a feeling of shame welled up inside Demeter. If he only knew... "My name is Old Deuteronomy, and I welcome you all to the Jellicle Ball." He looked over at the twins. "Coricopat, Tantomile, would you come here for a moment please?" he asked. The twins nodded in unison and slowly slunk up to their leader. The queens looked confused.

"Coricopat? Tantomile?" Demeter asked, looking first at the twins, then at Alexander and then at Old Deuteronomy. "But I thought..."

Deuteronomy inturrupted her with a knowing nodd. "I should explain. Coricopat and Tantomile are Mystical Cats. As you know they can feel emotions. Demeter, when you were brought here you were in such a state that you mind was as clear as crystal to them. They knew that you would be frightened of Jellicles and we couldn't risk you injuring yourself while you were still so badly injured."

"But lying about your names?" Bombalurina asked, still unbelieving that a cat would actually do that. Deuteronomy shook his head.

"Jellicle Cats have three names, Bombalurina. You know the majority of the tribe, with the exception of myself, Mistofflees and the twins by our first names. They are the names that humans give us." he smiled up at the half-pipe. "Most of us don't like our first names."

Demeter looked at Alexander. "So that's why your fur always raised?" she asked. He nodded, smiling.

"The Jellicles have a second name, a particular name." Deuteronomy continued. "Miss Jessy and Lillie are Jennyanydots and Jellylorum. Tiger and Patch are Skimbleshanks and Tumblebrutus. Andy and Ann are Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. John is Pouncival. Clark is Admetus, Marx is Plato. Spot is Rum Tum Tugger, Boots is Alonzo."

"Then... What's your second name?" Demeter asked Alexander.

"Munkustrap." he answered softly, wondering what sort of reaction he would recieve.

Demeter looked at him for a moment. Alexander... Nothing like the monster that Macavity described Munkustrap as. Gentle, kind, protective but not smothering. Lies... That's all Macavity's words were. Why hadn't she seen that sooner? Looking Munkustrap in the eyes, the eyes that still held traces of that strange light, she smiled gently at him.

"And of course," Deuteronomy continued, "Jellicles also have their third name. It is a name that they search for their entire lives. We contemplate it constantly. And one day, before we go to the Heaviside Lair, we will find it."

"So, uh, I can go back to using my Jellicle name now?" Alonzo asked akwardly. "I _reeeeeeaaly_ don't want to be called Boots anymore if that's alright."

Duteronomy nodded with a laugh. Munkustrap stood up, smiling. "Now, what say we have our ball?" The Jellicles cheered in excitement and Jennyanydots scurried off somewhere in a hurry. Tantomile, Rumpelteazer and Jellylorum went to sit on an old oven, and Old Deuteronomy motioned for the queens to sit down beside him. After they were settled, Munkustrap walked to the center of the clearing and begain:

"I have a Gumbie Cat in mind..."

###

The sun was starting to rise and the kittens were being shuttled off to bed by Jenny and Jelly. Most of the other queens also were in their den while the toms wandered off to their respective holes. Old Deuteronomy had left for the Vicarage, leaving Munkustrap alone on the tire in the center of the Junkyard.

The Ball had gone well. Tugger and Alonzo had even managed to convince Bombalurina and Cassandra that sharing a dace wasn't a bad idea. The queen kits had gotten lessons in tumbling from Pouncival, Mungojerrie and Tumblebrutus while Mistoffelees had given the whole tribe the most fantastic magic show that the black tom had ever performed. Standing up, he was about to retire to his own den when he heard the sound of someone approaching from behind. He turned to see Demeter standing at the base of the tire. He smiled down at her. "Did you have a good time?" he asked.

She nodded. "I've never seen anything so wonderful." 

"And next year will be more so, if you'd care to see it."

"I'd like that very much." Demeter smiled. "I think all of us would. If we're still welcome."

"There's always room in the Junkyard." Munkustrap replied, jumping down to face her.

She blushed a little. "I... I don't think I've ever really thanked you." she said quietly.

"Thanked me for what?"

"Everything."

He smiled. "You don't have to."

"I'd like to." Demeter replied quietly. Then she looked back up at him and, placed her hands on the sides of his face. Munkustrap was unsure of what to do. Actually, he wasn't sure what _she_ was going to do. Timidly at first, and then a little more confidently, she pulled his face to her own level, pressing her lips to his. Even though she was the one in control, she felt her breath taken away, and was a little glad to see that when they separated he looked as surprised as she was breathless.

"Demeter..." he said after a minute, "I... I don't... Not if it's just out of obligation..." he stammered. Demeter heard the emotions in his voice. He wanted there to be something there, but didn't want to lay it all out if it was going to be yanked away.

"Munkustrap." she stepped closer to him. "I've never _wanted_ anything more in my life." Then she kissed him again, but this time he responded, gingerly wrapping his arms around her waist, carefully pulling her close to him. She felt those strong arms, that warm body, just as they had been when they comforted her before. But there was more now. And she never wanted it to end.

Eventually they did pull apart, Munkustrap keeping an arm around her, his other hand gently brushing her hair. She looked up into his eyes. They still talked so much. They said everything. And this time she knew that her eyes were able to respond.

The End 


End file.
